Little Study Sessions
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Carlos just wanted to pull a prank. He got a lot more than he expected. Mpreg, Logan/Kendall/Carlos OT3, M for smut, Kenlos, Kogan, Kett, Cargan. Chapter 1 for Kendalls Logiebear's challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, this is for Kendalls Logiebear's challenge. It's OT3, with Kendallon the bottom, of course :) I'm gonna continue this, but this is all I'm entering for the challenge, since the deadline is tomorrow and I don't have the time to write anymore. Hope you like it, sarah!**

Carlos giggled delightedly, crouching lower amongst all the clothes in the closet. He loved pranking; his favourite hobby ever, besides hockey and Jennifer-chasing. He was currently sitting in the closet of Kendall and Logan's room, waiting for one of the two to come in, preferably Logan.

Several afternoons a week, when they got back from rehearsals at Rocque Records, Kendall and Logan would go to their room, saying they were tired and wanted to take a nap, or that they had studying to do. They didn't nap together, obviously, but Logan often helped Kendall and the others with their homework. However, last Monday he had been helping Carlos and James with History, but had mostly given them incorrect answers, Saying it was a lesson that they should do the work themselves. Neither had been happy, and had sworn revenge.

Right now, however, James was on a date with Camille and unable to take part in this act of revenge. Carlos was left alone, hiding in the closet and waiting for his opportunity. What he was really hoping for was for them to go to sleep, then he could sneak out with his little can of paint and turn Logan blue. Yes, not very creative, but the brunette's reaction was sure to be priceless. His other option was for Logan to be studying. First he could leap out and scare the crap out of him, and _then_ paint him blue. He hoped Kendall wouldn't react too badly to this; the blonde was all about people being nice to each other and all that mushy stuff.

Carlos stiffened when he heard the door of the bedroom open, and Kendall's voice saying, "Are you sure they're all gone?"

Through the tiny gap in the door of the closet, Carlos could see Kendall and Logan standing next to Kendall's bed. He saw Logan laugh and say, "Yes, blondie. Relax. James is with Camille and Carlos went to the ice rink."

_No he didn't_, Carlos couldn't help thinking with a smirk. Kendall looked offended as he said, "The ice rink? Aw, but he knows I like going there too. I wish he invited me to go with him."

Logan laughed again. "But that'd mean you wouldn't be here, with me." Then he did something Carlos didn't expect. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. And it didn't even look strange, since both he and Carlos had finally got their growth spurts that past year. "I thought you liked our little 'study sessions'."

Kendall giggled. "Logie, I love them, and you know it."

Then Carlos's jaw dropped, because Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan. It was just a quick one, but then suddenly both of them were getting really into it, and Carlos could hear the occasional moan coming from either one of them. He was sure he was dreaming; he must've fallen asleep waiting in the closet and now he was dreaming about seeing his two best friends _making out_. But why would he even dream about that in the first place?

Logan and Kendall both pulled their shirts off, tossing them aside. Logan's hands grasped Kendall's ass as the blonde unbuttoned Logan's jeans. He pulled them down along with the boxers underneath. He took hold o Logan's dick and started pumping it. Carlos gaped at the sight, swallowing uncomfortably when Logan slid Kendall's pants and underwear off, pulling him closer and murmuring, "Can't we just get to it?"

Carlos gaped and bit his lip when Logan pushed Kendall backwards. He saw Kendall fall onto the bed on his back, before Logan climbed on top of him. They started kissing again, and then suddenly Carlos saw Logan move his hand between Kendall's legs. Kendall groaned loudly a second later, head thrown back. "Ugh, Logan . . ."

Logan chuckled as he moved his finger inside Kendall, before adding another in. Carlos was watching the whole scene with wide eyes. Well, he'd thought Kendall might dominate this. Obviously not. Suddenly Logan's hand moved away from that spot, and he was inching forward, lifting Kendall's legs up and apart. Carlos had to bite his lip to hold in his own moan as he thrust inside Kendall.

Carlos could feel his jeans getting tighter, and it frustrated him so much. Kendall and Logan were thrusting against each other, groaning and occasionally panting out each other's names. Carlos barely noticed his hand sliding down to his crotch to press his erection. The two boys outside the closet were beginning to speed up, panting and gasping into each other's mouths.

"Logan, fuck me harder!" Kendall cried, back arching off the bed in total pleasure. Carlos was still palming himself through his jeans, still unable to believe that this was actually happening, and he was _so turned on_ by it.

He wasn't sure how it happened; he must have fallen backwards, lost his balance or something, but suddenly he was crashing off the two hockey sticks standing up against the wall, both of them crashing onto the floor. Carlos cursed under his breath when both Kendall and Logan heard it, stopping and looking over at the closet. Logan pulled out of Kendall and got off the bed, walking over. Carlos shut his eyes in a grimace as the door opened, and a naked Logan appeared right in front of him.

"Look who's here!" he said brightly to Kendall, who was sitting on the bed. "Carlitos has been watching us!"

"I'm so s-sorry," Carlos stuttered. "I was j-just—"

"Nah, we don't mind, do we, babe?" Logan turned to Kendall, who just shook his head and smiled.

Carlos could really only stare at the both of them. Logan was a lot more muscular than he'd realised, and Kendall's slender frame was just as mesmerising and . . . desirable. He couldn't make sense of any of this.

"Are you looking to join us, Carli?" Logan asked flirtatiously, pulling the dumb-struck Carlos to his feet by the hand. "Oh, I think he does! Check out his hard-on."

Kendall giggled, eyeing the bulge in Carlos's jeans. "You could've just asked us. The more the merrier."

Logan chuckled as Carlos asked in a trembling voice, "Are you two t-together or something?"

"Well, sort of," Logan replied breezily. "I mean, we all have our urges, don't we? We are hormonal teenage boys, after all."

"But we're not _together_ together," Kendall added. "We just have sex. It's fun."

"It didn't start out this way," Logan continued. "It escalated. A kiss was first, then a little groping, and on it went." Logan smirked, leaning closer to Carlos to whisper in his ear, "Blondie has the most amazing mouth."

Carlos squeaked, swallowing uncomfortably and pawing at his crotch, face turning red when Kendall winked and gave him a little flirtatious wave. "You want me to prove it?" the blonde asked, sitting up on his knees.

"Of course he does," Logan said, rolling his eyes and pushing Carlos onto the bed. He started pulling Carlos's shirt off. "C'mon Carli, live a little. You know you want to."

Carlos gulped and watched Kendall reach over and press his hand against his clothed erection. He gave a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut. He should not have been so turned on by this. But he could feel Logan's breath on his ear and his lips leaving little kisses on his neck. Then Kendall pushed against his dick a little harder and he lost all sense of reason.

His hands flew up to unbutton his jeans, and he yanked them down along with his boxers, throwing them onto the floor. His footwear disappeared too as Logan and Kendall both gaped at him. "You're huge," Logan said admirably. "You've got your work cut out for you, Kitty."

Kendall laughed at that, before leaning forward on his knees so his face was directly in front of Carlos's dick. He blew on it gently, making Carlos moan. Then in a split second, he darted forward and took all of the huge erection in his mouth. Carlos gasped, hand immediately grabbing Kendall's hair. God, that felt incredible. Kendall's tongue and occasionally his teeth bringing him to full arousal. Just when it really couldn't get any better, Kendall pulled off with a pop, smiling.

Logan pushed Carlos back so he was lying down against the pillows. "Do you wanna ride him, baby?" he murmured in Kendall's ear, making both him and Carlos groan at the very thought. "You wanna feel that huge cock in your tight little ass?"

Kendall nodded, biting his lip and moaning as Logan ran a hand down his back. "How about both of us, Kenny? You up for that?"

Kendall giggled. "That sounds fun. What do you think, Carli?"

"I'm up for it," was all Carlos could manage to say. He never thought he'd find himself in this situation, but he was loving it.

"Well then, you go in him first," Logan said, pushing Kendall forward. Carlos watched as the blonde crawled over to him, almost like a little cat. It turned him on _so_ much. Kendall crawled onto his lap, hovering above his dick, just waiting. For a second or two Carlos didn't move; he just stared at him. "He's already stretched," Logan said encouragingly. "Just go for it, buddy."

Carlos took another look at Kendall, still hovering above him. The blonde gave a little encouraging smile, and Carlos grabbed him by the hips, yanking him down onto his cock. Kendall groaned loudly, body falling slightly limp into Carlos's arms. Carlos gasped when he felt the tightness of Kendall give him nothing but pleasure. He gripped Kendall's hips again, pushing him up before dragging him back down, swivelling their hips together. "_Mmm_, Carli," Kendall moaned. "That feels so _good_."

Logan chuckled as he watched them, fingers working his own erection. "You ready for another, Kenny?"

"Mmm," Kendall nodded, moaning again when Carlos hit his prostate.

"Well, then, who am I to deny your sexy self?" Logan said with a smirk. He moved forward until he was sitting on Carlos's legs and leaning against Kendall's back. Then, slowly and carefully, worked one of his fingers in alongside Carlos's dick. Kendall whimpered in pain at this, face buried in Carlos's shoulder. Carlos ran a gentle hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort him, while Logan whispered, "Shh, it's ok, baby."

Logan stretched Kendall a little more, adding a second finger to speed up the process a little. When he pulled them out and inched a little closer, Carlos could literally feel Kendall's heart hammering against his. Then Logan was pushing in and Kendall was groaning loudly, shaking a little as he tried to adjust to having two large erect cocks inside of him. When Logan was fully in, Kendall lay still for a moment or two. "Ok," he breathed at last. "I'm ready; you can move."

Logan nodded at Carlos, then he moved slowly, rocking forward once, gripping Kendall's hips and pushing the blonde further onto Carlos's dick. Carlos copied the movement and pushed Kendall back, towards Logan. This went on for a little while. Just moving slowly, not overdoing it, because they didn't want to hurt Kendall. But then they both struck his prostate, one after the other, and Kendall stuttered out, "F-fuck, _aagghh_ . . ."

Logan immediately picked up the pace and Carlos followed his lead, thrusting in and out of Kendall hard and fast. Logan and Carlos were both getting unbelievable pleasure from this; their dicks rubbing together inside Kendall, feeling him squeeze and contract around them as they thrust against each other and in and out of him, sweat sliding down their bodies. Kendall loved the feeling of two of his best friends fucking him. It was so hot, and it felt so good every time they abused his sweet spot. Sex with Logan had never been as amazing as this.

Carlos could feel himself already getting closer to his climax. "Faster! Ugh,_ h-harder!_" Kendall screamed, hands gripping Carlos's shoulders, leaving marks with his fingernails. Logan and Carlos were both holding onto Kendall's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

The thrusts were starting to become uneven, their breathing shaky as they got ever closer. Logan came first, filling Kendall with his seed, and just a second later, both Kendall and Carlos reached orgasm too, Kendall's load splashing onto Carlos's chest and stomach. They all lay still for a moment, panting.

Then Logan pulled out, moving to lie on the bed, a little distance away from Kendall and Carlos. Kendall had fallen limply into Carlos's arms as they came down from their high, face buried in the Latino's shoulder. Carlos slowly took hold of his hips and lifted him off his dick, before laying him down in the middle of the three boys. Kendall's head stayed on his shoulder, his eyes already drifting shut. Logan grabbed the blanket from where it had been tossed on the floor previously and threw it over the three of them, scooting forward and wrapping his arm around Kendall's waist, spooning him.

"That was amazing," Logan sighed, earning a giggle from Kendall. "You should join in with us more often, Carli."

"I agree," Kendall mumbled sleepily.

Carlos chuckled. "I'll have to take you up on that. Next time you're gonna do this, let me know."

"Will do, Carli. Will do."

**So, there you have it. :) Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is know commencing its second chapter!**

That was the first of many. Kendall, Logan and Carlos ended up hooking up a lot when there was nobody around. Although since that day, they only had full sex once, in a supply closet. Any other time had simply consisted of a blowjob or some fingering, whatever they felt like. And it had been little over a month since Carlos joined them.

Kendall had been sick lately. He was feverish, with stomach pains, and throwing up a little too. Mrs Knight or one of the guys was always eager to help him out, though he really just wanted some peace. One afternoon his sickness peaked a little when he and Carlos were watching TV, Kendall curled up in a blanket.

He suddenly moaned and squirmed around, hands on his flat stomach, face scrunched up in pain.

"Kendall?" Carlos turned to look at him, immediately panicking. "Is something wrong?"

"I feel really, really sick," Kendall gasped, clutching his stomach with a pained look on his face. "Oh God . . ." A hand clapped to his mouth and he sprinted to the bathroom, throwing the door open.

Carlos watched the door with a concerned frown as he heard vomiting sounds emitting from the bathroom. He got off the couch and went to fill a glass with cold water, before sitting back down on the couch. A few minutes later, Kendall emerged, looking shaky and weak, wiping the hair from his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen counter, breathing deeply.

"Hey, come here. I got you a glass of water." Carlos handed it over as Kendall saw down next to him, the blonde giving a weak smile of gratitude. Carlos was slightly surprised when the blonde leaned against him, eyes shutting a little.

"Sorry, Carli. I'm just really tired." Kendall gave a little catlike yawn, before taking a sip of his water. "I hate being sick."

"Yeah, it really does suck," Carlos commented, laying his hand on Kendall's knee in an attempt to comfort him. "But you'll get better soon. Unless you have some tropical disease that'll make your skin fall off and your heart explode."

Kendall chuckled, staring at him with raised eyebrows. "That makes me feel a lot better, thanks."

A few days later, and Kendall was a little better. He didn't throw up at all that morning, even if he did have a little stomach pain when he woke up. He and the other three guys were sitting on the couch watching a movie, and as the credits began rolling across the screen James hopped up and left the apartment, yelling something about the pool and girls. Normally Carlos would have gone with him and scouted of girls. But today he was just happy here like this. But he didn't really get why.

"You know, we have the apartment all to ourselves," Logan piped up, smirking down at the two sitting on the couch.

Kendall and Carlos turned to look at each other. They smiled slowly. Then Carlos darted forward, grabbing Kendall by the waist and lifting him over his shoulder. Kendall squealed and laughed, Carlos holding onto the blonde's ankles as he carried him off to Kendall and Logan's room, Logan leading the way with a grin. He threw the bedroom door open and sat down on his bed, Carlos dropping Kendall down next to the brunette before climbing onto the bed himself.

Logan immediately bent down and pulled Kendall in for a bruising kiss, running a hand under his shirt as Carlos gripped the blonde's waist again and ground their hips together. Kendall moaned against Logan's mouth, their tongues crashing together as Logan moved a hand up and tweaked one of Kendall's nipples. Kendall's hand found its way to Carlos's crotch, grinding the palm of his hand down on the bulge in his jeans, while the other hand did the same to Logan.

Carlos's shirt was the first to fly across the room, and Kendall's came next. Then Carlos eagerly grabbed the hem of Kendall's jeans and tugged them off, along with his boxers, while Kendall tugged off Logan's shirt, his hands all over the brunette's toned chest. Soon they were all fully stripped, hands all over each other's bodies. Logan grabbed the lube from the drawer of the bedside tale and shook it at them. "How are we gonna do this?" he inquired with a smirk.

Carlos took it from him and spilled some onto his fingers. "I wanna fuck him," he growled in Kendall's direction, who rolled his eyes and smirked. Logan had to groan and start stroking his aching erection; this would almost be too sexy to bear.

Kendall lay down on his stomach, wiggling his ass seductively. "Come on, big boy," he growled over his shoulder at Carlos. "I'm waiting."

Carlos groaned, before darting forward and slamming two lubed up fingers into Kendall. The blonde moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. "God, Carli . . ."

Carlos smirked, thrusting the fingers gently in and out of Kendall slowly, before pushing them up towards what he hoped was his sweet spot. He was proven right when Kendall moaned even louder, gasping in pleasure. "Fuck, there."

Logan stroked himself a little faster as he watched Carlos slip a third finger inside, scissoring them and stretching the moaning blonde a little further. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his wrist, pulling it away from his cock. He gave a frustrated groan and looked down at Kendall.

"I'll be taking care of that," Kendall said with a wink, letting out a little yelp as Carlos removed his fingers from his ass.

Logan couldn't help grinning. "God, you're such a little cock slut, aren't you?"

"You know it," Kendall giggled, glancing over his shoulder at where Carlos was slicking his cock up with lube. "Come on, Carli. I won't lie here for—_ahhh, God_—"

Just like that Carlos slammed balls deep into Kendall, moaning in delight at the tightness clenching around him. Kendall whimpered beneath him, rocking his hips back. "Move, please."

Carlos was only too happy to oblige, rolling his hips back before ramming forward into Kendall's hole with a grunt. "Fuck, you're so tight . . ."

Kendall just moaned as Carlos continued to thrust in and out of his hole, fists clenching the sheets. As Carlos forcefully struck his prostate again and he let out a little scream of pleasure, he managed to gasp out, "L-Logie, come—_uugggh_—come here."

Logan inched forward on his knees, hands massaging his cock at the sight of his two fuck buddies fucking each other. It was so hot—

Though not as hot as when Kendall lifted his chin and opened his mouth wide, relaxing his throat and taking Logan in deep, tongue slipping over every inch of heated skin. Logan groaned loudly, hand tangling in Kendall's sweaty hair as the blonde deep throated his cock, sucking on it gently ad occasionally nipping it. Carlos was increasing the pace and the force of his thrusts, moaning n pleasure and throwing his head back as Kendall moaned around Logan's dick, the vibrations taking Logan closer to the edge.

They all helped each other to their climax; Carlos slowly reached a hand under Kendall and fisted his dick, and with a particularly hard ram into Kendall's ass, the blonde screamed around Logan's dick as his cum painted the sheets underneath him. That was all Logan needed to release his load into Kendall's willing mouth, Kendall swallowing it all without hesitation. At the sight of his two best friends coming undone, Carlos came too, filling Kendall up with a satisfied groan.

He collapsed on top of Kendall's slick back, exhausted. "F-fuck, that was amazing," he panted, Kendall and Logan weakly nodding in agreement. Kendall nudged Carlos off him and rolled onto his back, scooting up on the bed until his head rested in the pillows, shutting is eyes and panting a little. Logan lay down next to him, and Carlos craw,ed up on the blonde's other side. It was funny, how Kendall always ended up in between them like this.

They all curled up side by side, sweaty bodies pressed together. Their eyes were shut as they cuddled up together; they all could use a nap right about now. Sex really wore them out. However, only a few minutes later, Logan and Carlos felt a body squirming around a little between them and opened their eyes to look.

Kendall looked uncomfortable, breathing deeply with a hand on his stomach. He was frowning, his face scrunched up a little.

"Are you alright?" Carlos asked, turning to look at him properly.

"Ugh, I dunno, I don't feel good . . ." Kendall mumbled, giving a little moan.

Then his eyes snapped open and he leaped out of the bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on, before fumbling with pulling his jeans up his legs. He was breathing strangely, his face suddenly very pale. "Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked, worriedly.

Kendall shook his head, cursing as he kicked his jeans off again, having only managed to pull them halfway up his legs. "I think I'm gonna be sick—shit . . ."

He ran from the room, Carlos and Logan turning to look at each other with dumbfounded expression. "We should see if he's ok," Carlos said quickly, getting off the bed and pulling his clothes on. Logan did the same and they

hurried out to the kitchen, walking to the bathroom door.

"Kendall?" Logan called, knocking on the door. "Are you ok?"

The sound of retching and coughing could be heard on the other side of the door. Carlos moved forward and opened it, and the two walked in. Kendall was kneeling by the toilet, clinging onto it with his fingers. He was shivering weakly, little shudders racking his body.

"Oh, Kendall . . ." Logan couldn't help saying softly, kneeling down and running soothing circles in the blonde's trembling shoulders. "Do you want a glass of water?"

Kendall nodded, shakily, attempting to smile and failing. Logan got up and left the bathroom, Carlos moving to sit next to Kendall and out a comforting arm around him to help him stand up. The blonde went over to the sink to wash out his mouth before Carlos led him out into the kitchen, Logan handing him his cold drink and sitting him at the counter, pressing a damp cloth to his sweaty forehead as he drank.

"Do you wanna get some rest?" Carlos asked in an attempt to be helpful. "You might feel a little better."

Kendall nodded, and the two boys led him into his room, sitting him on his bed before Logan took the sheets off his own bed do the smell of sex wouldn't bother the sick blonde. Kendall lay down and Carlos quickly moved to tuck him in, leaving his drink on the bedside table. "Thank you,. Kendall whispered o both of them with a tired smile.

"It's nothing," they both replied, moving towards the door.

"Call us if you need anything, ok?" Logan sad firmly. "We'll be here."

"Kay . . ." Kendall mumbled sleepily, shutting his eyes and snuggling down. The two boys by the door shut off the light and left the room, both determined to help Kendall in any way they could. They didn't know why just yet, but they would soon enough.

**More mindless sex, but hey! Anyone know why Kendall is sick? Can anyone guess? I bet Sarah can XD Find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this story, the boys are seventeen, and I decided I want Katie to be twelve. I'm happier with her at that age for this. And sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

"I'm going out," Kendall said to his mom, kissing her on the cheek. "To the mall, I wanna get a new hat."

"Ok, honey. I'll see you soon."

Kendall left the apartment complex and walked through the parking lot, getting into the car and setting off. He'd had enough. These last few days he hadn't improved any bit at all. He'd been putting it off, but he wanted to go to the doctor now. He wanted to find out what was wrong.

Going to sit in the waiting room after getting a time for himself, it didn't take long before his name was called. "Hello, Kendall," the female doctor said cheerfully, gesturing for h to take a seat on the examination table. "I'm Dr White. What seems to be the problem, honey?"

"I've been feeling really sick for the past while," Kendall told her. "I've had a fever, and a sore stomach. I've been throwing up a lot too. I wasn't at the start but now I am, all the time. And sometimes I have a headache and I feel dizzy too."

"I see." Dr White took his temperature and listened to his heartbeat, before asking, "Kendall, are you sexually active?"

"Um . . . yeah. Why, do you think I got something?" Kendall asked worriedly. What if he had? What if he had an STD? Did he get it from Carlos or Logan, and had they given it to the other? Ok, that was bad.

"Well, I'm not sure. I have a theory . . . I'd like to take a blood test, if you don't mind."

"Ok, sure."

Dr White took a sample and told him she would be back in ten minutes with the results. He sat on the examination table and hummed quietly, wondering what on earth was wrong with him, and how serious it could be.

When she came back, the first thing she said was, "I'd like to do an ultrasound, to confirm the results."

"Alright, I guess . . ."

Kendall sat back and pulled up his shirt as she instructed, watching her spread cold blue gel over his skin, shivering a little. She switched the ultrasound screen on and began her scan. Kendall watched her face anxiously for any change of expression, and when he saw her eyes widen slightly he quickly asked, "What do you see?"

"Something I certainly didn't expect to see," Dr White replied, chuckling a little nervously.

"What? Am I really sick?"

"No. You're expecting."

"I'm . . . what?" Kendall was confused now.

"You're pregnant, sweetie. Just about five weeks, I would say."

Kendall stared at her with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"Uh huh. I can scarcely believe it myself."She pointed at the screen. "See that? The little white spot? That's your baby."

Kendall shook his head, determined not to look. "N-no, I can't be! I'm a boy, that's not possible!"

"Well, clearly it is. And, judging by your reaction, you clearly don't want into be true. I take it the father won't want to know?"

Kendall ran a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. "Maybe, I don't know!" _Because I don't know which one it is,_ he added silently.

"Well, if you're going to get an abortion, you'll want to have it taken care of soon enough. I have some pamphlets on dealing with teen pregnancies if you'd like to take a look at them." She switched the machine off and wiped him down.

"Thank you," Kendall said quietly, taking one and folding it, stuffing it into his pocket. "But, can I ask you some things?"

"Of course, that's my job."

"Um . . . how soon can I get a paternity test done? What does that involve?"

"Good question." Dr White sat down across from him. "Paternity tests before the child's birth would involve a result of, about 99% accuracy, with a very slight risk of miscarriage, but it's unlikely. More common side effects might include some stomach cramps for a day or two. The test would be taken in the second trimester, between week 14 and 20, so I would say for your most accurate result to take a test in 10 weeks' time. You would get your results between 7 and 10 days after the test, over the phone as we do it here. Any other questions?"

"Um, well, since I'm a boy . . . how, how should I treat this? I mean, is there anything, awkward . . ."

"Oh, I wouldn't say so. Most likely the only effects of pregnancy you'll get would be things like hormones and mood swings, and the physical things like sore feet. And the morning sickness that you're already experiencing, of course. And, because I doubt you'll ask me even though you probably want to know, you can have sex while you're pregnant, so long as you don't get too crazy."

"What about the actual birth?"

"Oh! Well, I would say the birth methods would be the same. Natural childbirth, or the natural birth involving an epidural, and of course there's a scheduled cesarean section. It's up to you."

"Alright. That pretty much covers it, thank you." Kendall stood up and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. "Do I make an appointment to come back now? When should I get another one, if I decide to keep it?"

"Well, given that you want a paternity test done, I would say get the next one at about ten weeks, and then fifteen weeks for the test. I'll call you with the results, and then you can get another around twenty weeks. We'll take it further when we get there, ok? I'll give you my phone number and you can make an appointment when the right time gets nearer."

Kendall left the doctor's office and walked back to the Big Time Rush mobile, getting in and starting the engine. As he drove home, he thought hard about the whole thing. Oddly, he didn't feel too upset anymore. He just had to figure out what he wanted to do. That was all. Then of course, there was the reactions from everyone he loved that could result in his heart breaking repeatedly, but he wouldn't go into depth about that just yet.

Stopping the car in the Palmwoods parking lot, Kendall took out the pamphlet Dr White had given him and opened it up.

_Are you a sexually active teen with an unplanned pregnancy? This can happen to a lot of people like you, and it has a big impact on all of your lives. If you want to deal with this as easily as you can, follow these step-by-step instructions._

Kendall had to roll his eyes, getting out of the car before he resumed reading, walking at the same time.

_Step 1. You've probably already completed this step, but if you haven't: Take a pregnancy test. Don't put it off, if you're a pregnant teen you need to find out as soon as possible. If you are positive, go to a doctor and check things out._

Ok, he'd done that. Next.

_Step 2. Tell someone you trust. Obviously you will have to tell those close to you either way, but if you don't want them all to know immediately, find one person who you know won't judge you or be tempted to tell anybody._

_Step 3. Think about it long and hard. Are you ready to be a parent? If so, how will you go about it? If you don't want to deal with the pregnancy at all, are you prepared for abortion? If you're against this but still don't want to raise a child, consider an open or closed adoption. You'll need to consider which of these options would be best for you and the baby._

Kendall snapped the pamphlet shut, folding it up and tucking it into his pocket. He knew who to tell, and he had to find them, fast. He hurried into the apartment, looking around the empty living room and kitchen. He walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms and knocked on the third door.

Then it opened up. "Can I help you, big brother?"

"Katie, I really need to talk to you."

Katie opened the door and let him into her room. Kendall sat down on the bed as she shut the door and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really know where to start," Kendall said softly, picking at a loose thread in the comforter he was sitting on. "It's just . . . I need to tell someone."

"Look, you can say it, whatever it is. I won't yell at you."

"I know you won't, I just . . ." Kendall stopped, running a hand through his hair and tugging at it. "I went to the doctor today to see if there was anything seriously wrong with me."

"And, is there?"

"Not exactly . . . but, sort of. I mean, it makes me such a freak that I—"

"Kendall, please just say it, you're starting to scare me!"

Kendall nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I'm . . . I'm pregnant."

A moment of silence, before Katie stuttered out, "Th-that's not—"

"I know, I know it shouldn't be possible, but it is, and I am."

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"Seriously?"

"Totally! So, who's the father?"

"Oh. Well, that would be the problem. Because, I . . . it could be Logan . . . or it could be Carlos. I slept with both of them, and I don't know which one it is."

"Ha, Kendall! You whore!" Katie exclaimed with a smirk. She was only joking with him, but then she saw tears building up on her brother's eyes, she panicked. "Wait, no! I'm sorry—"

"No, you're right," Kendall sniffled, wiping his tears away. "I am a whore. A stupid little slut—"

"No, Kendall! Stop that!" Katie grabbed him with both hands and turned him to face her. "No you're not, ok? I was only kidding, I didn't mean to call you that. Because that's not what you are."

"But, don't you get it? I slept with two of my best friends, and now I'm going to have a baby that could be either of theirs!"

"Look, tell me how this happened. Did you cheat on one with the other?"

"No."

"Oh." Katie was puzzled now. "Um, ok. Are you in a relationship with one of them?"

"Nope."

"With both of them?"

". . . no."

"Alright, then I have no idea what was going on!" Katie sighed, folding her arms. "Explain it to me."

"Um . . . I'm not sure if I should. You're only twelve."

"Oh please, Mom already gave me the talk. I'm fine."

"Um, alright. Just don't go saying that I scarred you for life because you asked for it." Kendall stopped to take a breath. "First, I was Logan and me. We weren't in a relationship, as such, we were just . . . um . . . having sex."

"Okaaayy. And?"

"And then, a few weeks ago, we were alone in the apartment so we were, ahem, gonna do stuff, but Carlos was hiding in the closet and—"

"Dude, he spied on you? That's so weird!"

"No, he didn't know what would happen, he was trying to prank us. But then he saw what we were doing, and um, I think he fell down or something because we heard him and we found him, then Logan got him to join in . . . not that I objected but . . . yeah. And I think that's where the pregnancy came from, because it was roughly five weeks ago, and that's how far I am."

"Oh. Well, it makes sense now." Katie paused. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the baby. Are you going to kill it?"

"Katie!"

"What, that's what abortion is, Kendall!"

"I don't know . . . I don't think I'm ready to be a parent, but I know I'd never forget it if I did have an abortion . . . I don't think I can do it."

"Then what'll you do? Put it up for adoption?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess it depends on how everyone else reacts—" Kendall cut off with a groan. "Oh God, I have to tell them. Logan and Carlos. And James and Mom, too."

"Look, don't worry about James and Mom now. Carlos and Logan need to know the truth. That's the most important thing."

Kendall sighed. "I know. I . . . I'm going to the park. I need to think."

Kendall left her room and walked towards the apartment door. As he walked out into the hallway, he passed Logan and Carlos walking towards the apartment. "Hey," he greeted with a smile, walking past them and down towards the elevator.

Carlos and Logan walked into the apartment, both going into their own bedrooms, Logan to read, Carlos to look for his helmet polish.

However, fifteen minutes later, they both spontaneously met up in the living room. "Can we talk?" they both said at once, making each other laugh.

"Sure," Carlos replied cheerfully, smirking a little. "Are you looking for fun time, already? You should've told Kendall that."

Logan chuckled. "No, that's not it. I just . . . I want to tell you something. It's been on my mind for a while."

"Ha, same here. You wanna go first?"

"Um, alright." Logan took a deep breath. "Just, don't judge me?"

"Obviously. Now spill."

"I think I like Kendall," Logan confessed. "As in, I want to be more than his friend, or his sex buddy."

Carlos's jaw dropped, and he stared at Logan with narrowed eyes. "You're kidding."

"Uh, nope. Totally serious." Logan watched Carlos, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because, coincidentally, that's the exact same thing I was going to tell you."

"You . . . oh." Logan suddenly realised what this meant. And his eyes narrowed. "Since I said said it first—"

"Oh please, not in a million years! I was thinking it first!"

"Prove it!"

"That's a dumb thing to say!"

"Well, I had him first!"

"I've known him for longer!"

"Oh yeah, well he's closer to me than you!"

"What, no he isn't!"

"Who sided with him on the Oh song? Oh, that's right, ME!"

"That doesn't mean anything, I hang out with him more!"

"Yeah, so you can fuck him! He's MINE!"

"No, he's mine!"

"I don't see him on your arm!"

"He's not on yours either!"

Then they both stopped and stared at each other. Then they turned and hurried towards the apartment door, throwing it open and running out.

"Move you jackass!" Carlos yelled, shoving Logan against the wall before hurrying down the hallway towards the stairs.

"I'll get there first Garcia, you'll see!"

**Lol, ends there. Next chapter will be up when I finish it. It will involve some conflict, and James FINALLY getting involved! Sigh . . . please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this chapter! :)**

Logan and Carlos sprinted down to the pool, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. "Have you seen Kendall?" they both yelled in unison at Camille, trying to cover up each other's mouths.

"Yeah, he went to the park—"

Carlos and Logan turned and ran off, yelling at each other to back off and give up already. They sprinted through the park, looking around until they spotted Kendall sitting under a tree, eyes shut.

"KENDALL!" they screamed, running towards him.

Kendall stood up when he saw them, smiling in greeting. "Hi, guys—"

"Kendall, will you go out with me?" they both shouted in Kendall's face, before he could get another word in.

"Dude, I asked first!" Carlos yelled, pushing Logan aside.

"Liar!" Logan shrieked, shoving him back. "He likes me more!"

"No, he likes me more! He'd date me a dozen times before you!"

"I bet you don't even know how much a dozen is!"

Kendall stared at the both of them with wide eyes. "The fuck . . .?" This was pretty bad.

Then Kendall spotted James in the distance, walking towards them in complete confusion. "James, save me!" He ran over to him, latching on to the pretty boy immediately. "They've lost their minds!"

"Why are they fighting?" James asked, walking over with Kendall still attached to his arm in fear and bewilderment.

"They're fighting over me. They both want to date me!"

"Hey! Stop it!" James shouted, instantly grabbing both guys' attention. And as soon as they looked over, their eyes fell on James and Kendall and their eyes narrowed in jealous anger. Kendall quickly let go of James, hands behind his back as he stepped away. "Now, what's going on?" James asked patiently.

"I asked Kendall out first!" Logan and Carlos yelled at once. "No, I did! NO I DID!"

"Shut up!" Kendall snapped at them, leaning against James again with his eyes shut. "You're making my head hurt . . . ugh, can we talk about this in the apartment?"

"Fine," Logan pouted, Carlos reluctantly nodding in agreement. The four of them walked back to the apartments, riding the elevator up to the apartment. Once they were inside, they all sat down in the couch.

"Ok, explain," James instructed. When both Logan and Carlos opened their mouths to speak, he quickly cut in, "Logan, you start!"

Logan sighed. "We both want to ask Kendall out, and we both told each other at the same time. And I guess . . . we may have got slightly carried away."

"Sorry, Logie," Carlos sad in a low voice.

"I'm sorry too, Carli." Logan turned to James. "So, I guess that explains it."

"Well, why do you both suddenly want to date him? It seems really random."

"We've been friends with benefits," Kendall said, blushing furiously.

"All three of you?" James asked in disbelief.

They nodded.

"And you didn't think to invite me?" He sounded so offended the other three had to laugh.

"Dude, have you forgotten you were dating Camille?" Carlos chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Ok, he obviously had forgotten that. "Right, back to you three!" James turned to Kendall. "Which of them do you want?"

Kendall bit his lip. "No idea. Sorry, guys. I can't choose. At least not right now."

"Well, I think we should sort something out to get this settled, one way or another."

There was silence for a moment or two as everyone thought hard.

"Before we decide anything, I have to tell you guys something," Kendall said nervously. "It's really important."

"Ok. Spill," James replied, looking curious.

"I'm . . " Kendall took a deep breath and looked at each of them in turn before finishing. "I'm pregnant."

Carlos burst out laughing, while James and Logan's jaws dropped. Carlos stopped. "Hold on, you're serious?"

"Yes. Katie already knows. And, judging by how far I am . . . I think it's from the time when . . . you know, when you joined in with us." He felt slightly awkward saying this in front of James.

"Oh." Logan looked worried. "So the father could be either of us?"

"Uh huh."

There was silence for a moment or two. "So, what should we do about those two?" James asked, pointing at Logan and Carlos. "I was thinking, maybe something like a contest?"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"You know. Like, you both date him for a while and then he chooses one of you," James explained.

"That's a good idea!" Kendall praised. "But there will be some rules."

"Obviously." Logan thought for a moment. "First, I don't think there should be any flirting or romance outside of the dates."

"Agreed!" Carlos nodded. "Second, no talking about your date with the opponent, and that goes for you too, Kendall."

"Ok, that's good. I think that's about it." Kendall paused. "Well, there's one more thing. I'm getting the paternity test done in ten weeks."

"Ok, so what say this competition ends today in nine weeks' time?" James suggested.

"That's fine. Anyway, I want you guys to know that whoever the baby's father happens to be, my decision will have been final and the results won't influence it."

"Ok. So, what about—"

"Hi boys, I'm home!"

All four boys looked up to see Mrs Knight walking in, carrying two shopping bags. James, Carlos and Logan all looked at Kendall. "I have to tell her, don't I?" Kendall whispered gloomily.

All three nodded and Kendall sighed, getting to his feet. He walked over to the counter where Mrs Knight was unpacking the groceries. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, honey. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just something important I have to tell you."

There was silence for a few moments, the three boys listening intently. They were talking quietly, until Mrs Knight gasped, "WHAT?"

"I-I'm pregnant," Kendall stuttered, scared of her reaction.

"Kendall Knight!" Mrs Knight exclaimed, looking furious. "This had better be a joke, or else you've got some serious explaining to do! When were you even going to tell me you were gay!"

"Mom, I-I'm not gay, I just . . . I don't know—"

"How could you be so stupid?" Kendall and the other three flinched at her words, but she kept going. "Who the hell is the father?"

"I, I don't know—I can explain—"

"Oh my God, just don't say anything else!" Mrs knight ran a hand through her hair, chest heaving. She looked both raging with anger and close to tears. Then she took a deep breath. "Kendall . . ."

All four boys waited.

"I want you to pack up your things, and I want you out of this apartment, right now. You're a disgrace, and I don't want you living under this roof anymore."

With that, she stormed off down the hallway and shut herself up in her room.

"Oh my God." Logan was the first to stand up, taking a step towards Kendall. He was just standing there, in shock. "Kendall . . ."

"She kicked me out," Kendall whispered, tears building up in his eyes. "She hates me, Logie."

"No, Kendall . . ."

"She hates me!" Kendall began to cry, huge salty tears sliding down his cheeks. "I c-can't believe this is happening to me! I thought she'd understand!"

"Kendall, it's ok—" Carlos began.

"Where am I gonna go? Where am I supposed to live?" Kendall sobbed. "What am I meant to do now?"

James stood up quickly. "You two, you need to help him pack his things. I'll be back."

"James, what are you—"

But James had already dashed out of the apartment.

"Come on," Carlos said gently, leading the weeping Kendall over to the couch. "You stay here, we'll pack for you."

Forgetting their newfound rivalry, Logan and Carlos hurried down the hall, Logan knocking on Katie's door and calling, "Living room!" as he passed.

Logan and Carlos grabbed Kendall's suitcase and every bag he owned, filling them with is clothes and possessions. For all they knew, Mrs Knight could throw any of his stuff out in a fit of rage. They still couldn't believe she would do this. It was so unlike her . . .

"I think that's everything," Logan said gloomily, when they'd searched every inch of the room for everything belonging to Kendall. "We should probably check the rest of the apartment too."

"I'll take care of that, you get this stuff to the living room," Carlos instructed, grabbing a half full duffel bag and leaving the room.

Logan managed to get everything out by the apartment door; the one large suitcase, a gear bag and a backpack, along with Kendall's guitar case. Kendall was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. Katie was sitting next to him and holding him in a comforting hug. "Hey, Logan," she said softly when she saw him. She looked so unhappy, about as miserable as he felt. Though there was probably nobody in the whole building right now as miserable as Kendall.

"Kendall, you need to calm down a little," Logan said gently. "It's bad for the baby."

"I'm sorry," Kendall whispered, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve. "I can't help it."

"I know."

Suddenly the apartment door opened and James walked in. "James, where were you?"

"The pool," James replied. "Talking to some residents. I have somewhere for you to stay."

"Oh! Where?" Katie asked, seeming to care more than Kendall did.

"Well, I asked some people. Lucy's place is obviously too small, and I thought Camille could, but she doesn't have a spare room and there's no way you're sleeping on a couch. So—"

"Hey, James! Want me to take some stuff up?"

Logan gaped when he saw who'd walked in through the open door. "Jett?"

"Hey, Logan," Jett replied, taking hold of Kendall's backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, before picking up a gear bag in one hand and the suitcase in the other and leaving the apartment.

Logan stared at James in utter confusion as Carlos came into the room with the last bag. "You got Jett?"

"He offered," James replied with a shrug. "He lives alone too, only he has a room spare. So I thought, why not? And I explained everything to him."

"But, you know what they're like!"

"Guys, it's ok."

They turned to look at Kendall, who was standing up and putting on his jacket. "I'm ok," Kendall said quietly, making his way towards the door and picking up the remaining bags. "I don't need you to walk me up. I . . . I'd rather go alone."

Kendall left the apartment and walked towards the elevator with his bags. When he got to Jett's apartment, the door was open already. He walked in to see Jett standing there, waiting for him. "Hey, Kendork," he greeted with a smile. "Down the hall, first door on the left."

Kendall brought his bags in and walked out to the living room. "Jett?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Jett asked, looking puzzled.

"Why are you helping me like this?" Kendall asked quietly. "We've never got along, ever."

"Because of Jo." Jett sighed. "Since she's in New Zealand now, I figured we could put this behind us. And . . . look, Kendork. I know this is tough on you, and it's not fair. You're a nice guy. I still think your face is kind of odd, but we can get past that, right?"

Kendall nodded slowly, before sniffling and diving straight at Jett, arms around him tightly. Jett was stunned. "Um . . ."

"Sorry, I don't mean to harass you," Kendall whimpered, beginning to cry again. "I j-just really need a hug right now."

So Jett hugged him back tightly. "It's ok."

Kendall unpacked all his stuff and spent the rest of the afternoon in his new room, feeling miserable. Then that evening James, Logan and Carlos called up to see him, and Jett went off into his room to give them some space to talk in the living room.

"I think date number one should be on Friday," James suggested. "Weekends only."

"Date number two should be on Saturday, then!" Logan added, not wanting to wait too long if he was date number two.

"I'll flip a coin to see who goes first," Kendall said with a smile, finding a quarter in his pocket.

He flipped it up in the air as Carlos screamed, "Heads!" followed by Logan yelling, "Tails!"

It landed on heads. Carlos cheered, "Fuck yeah!"

"Guys," Kendall spoke up quietly. "Now that we've got that sorted . . . I don't wanna be rude, but can you go? I'm really tired, I just wanna get some rest."

"Ok, we get it," James smiled, giving him a hug before standing up. "Come on, guys."

Logan and Carlos hugged him too, before leaving the apartment. Kendall sighed, leaning back on the couch. He heard a door shutting and looked up to see Jett standing there slightly awkwardly. "So, are you actually going to bed?"

"No," Kendall sighed. "I just needed some space from them. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, of course not." Jett walked over. "Well, since you're not going, I was gonna watch Men in Black. You wanna watch with me?"

Kendall smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The week flew by, with Kendall never setting foot near apartment 2J. He saw his mother once or twice but avoided her like the plague. But he did talk to Katie a lot. Because she had nothing against him.

It was Friday afternoon and the guys were at Rocque Records, taking a short break from harmonising when Carlos walked up to him.

"Hey!" Carlos greeted with a smile and a wave. "I just came over to tell you about our date!"

"Oh, yeah! I was gonna ask you about that."

"Wear casual clothes," Carlos told him with a slightly nervous smile on his face. "It's nothing fancy, but I think you'll like it. I hope so, at least."

Kendall smiled back. "Ok. So I don't need anything?"

"Nope, just meet me in the Palmwoods lobby at seven and we'll go."

That evening, Carlos was down in the lobby twenty minutes early. He had a bag with what they needed inside of it, and the car keys in his hand, with his wallet safely tucked into the bag. He suddenly felt like he wasn't making a massive effort for their first date. It hardly even cost him anything, what if Kendall didn't like it?

"Hi! You're here early."

Carlos turned to smile at Kendall, who walked up to him with a grin and gave him a hug. It went without saying that there would be no kisses in the lobby for now. "Well, I wanted to be here before you were. You're pretty early too."

"Well, I didn't want to be late." He winked. "It is our first date, after all."

"That it is. By the way, don't listen to what James says, you look great in plaid." Carlos held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

Kendall took it, throwing a carefree smile over his shoulder at anybody who might be looking at them. They walked out to the parking lot and to the Big Time Rush mobile, getting in. "So, where are we going?"

"I had to get some help from a friend, that's all I'm saying."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Ok."

They drove for about twenty minutes, a little way out of the busier part of the city and down a suburban road. Then they pulled up outside a little bungalow house. "What's here, Carlos?"

"It is one of Mercedes Griffin's many houses," Carlos replied with a smile. "She's not here very often, it's mostly used for pool parties or whatever."

"There's a pool?"

Carlos nodded, getting out of the car before walking around and opening Kendall's door. "In the back yard. I thought a sort of quiet date would be nice, just something simple." He felt his cheeks heating up. "Oh God, it probably seems really cheap now, doesn't it?"

"No way!" Kendall stood up out of the car, smiling at him. "I think this is nice. Simplicity is kind of what I need right now."

"Well, um . . . ok . . ."

Kendall giggled and kissed Carlos on the cheek, taking him by the hand. "Come on, let's go in. I take it you have a key?"

"No, but I know where it's kept." Walking up to the door, Carlos moved to the right and lifted up a potted plant by one of the windows. He picked up the key and unlocked the door, leading Kendall inside.

The place was small but nice. The kitchen and living room were separated by an open doorway, both floored with the same red tiles. External French doors led out from the living room to the back yard, and they opened them and walked outside. They stood on the patio, looking at the large pool. Carlos turned and switched on the lights for the pool, because the sun was already starting to set. The lights made the pool look like some large blue-green jewel. "This is gonna be fun," Kendall said, turning to grin at Carlos. "But I never brought anything for swimming."

Carlos took the towels he'd brought out of the duffel bag and left them on a sun lounger. "Well, I brought swimming shorts for us, but . . ." Carlos trailed off with a smirk. "We don't have to wear them."

Kendall raised his eyebrows, a smile on his own face. "Skinny-dipping, huh? Sounds fun." He stepped towards the pool, turning over his shoulder to look at Carlos. "Aren't you coming?" He turned back, unbuttoning and pulling his shirt off, leaving it on the ground by the pool. Then he moved down to his shoes, taking them and his socks off and leaving them aside, bending over quite nicely as he did. Carlos watched him, licking his lips subconsciously when the blonde moved to his jeans, opening them and pulling them down along with his underwear, stepping out of them and pushing them out of the way. He turned back to look at Carlos and burst into laughter.

"What?" Carlos asked, suddenly paying attention.

"You've been so busy drooling at me to even take your own clothes off," Kendall replied with a roll of his eyes. He sat down at the edge and slid into the water, gasping when he felt the cold against his skin. He turned around to look at Carlos, pushing back from the pool wall. "Hurry up, will you?"

Carlos stripped probably the fastest he'd ever stripped in his life, yanking his shirt off and everything else as quickly as he could, flinging it all over his shoulder. With a cheer, he leaped straight into the pool, splashing water all over Kendall in the process.

"Carlos!" Kendall squealed when the Latino popped up, laughing. "Was that really necessary?"

"I dunno, I think it was," Carlos chuckled when Kendall shoved him.

It turned into a sort of war, the two splashing and flinging water in each other's direction, shrieking with laughter. Then Carlos dived underwater, swimming forward and grabbing Kendall's leg and yanking him under. He popped back up, chuckling. But then he stopped when Kendall didn't resurface. He jut stayed still under the water. "Kendall?"

Another second or two and Carlos quickly yanked Kendall up to the surface, the blonde's body falling limply against his, eyes shut. "Kendall? Shit, I shouldn't have done that!" He shook Kendall frantically, starting to panic. "Wake up, Kendall! Oh my God, wake up! I'm sorry, just please wake up! PLEASE!"

He heard giggling and froze. "Kendall?"

Kendall looked up at him, shaking with suppressed laughter. "S-sorry, Carli."

"Kendall!" Carlos pushed the blonde away from him, his heart still hammering uncontrollably against his chest. "That wasn't funny!"

Kendall smirked. "It was, though. I can see that you're trying not to laugh."

"I'm not!" But Carlos couldn't help smiling. He reached forward and grabbed Kendall by the hips, lifting him up and pulling him close. Kendall wrapped his legs securely around Carlos's waist and rested his hands on his shoulders. "You're a really bad boy, you know that?" Carlos smirked, pushing Kendall back a little and pressing his lips to his, sliding his tongue in.

Kendall kissed him back eagerly, only to find Carlos pulling back immediately. He gave an annoyed whine. "Carli, I said I was sorry—"

"You still need to be punished," Carlos growled, pushing Kendall up against the pool wall. He ran one hand down Kendall's hip and in between his legs, before pressing one finger up into his ass. Kendall moaned, hands tightening on Carlos's shoulders. Carlos was sure to go slow, working the finger out of Kendall a little before moving another in. Water wasn't the best substitute for lube, and he wasn't going to hurt the blonde if he could help it.

Slowly scissoring the two fingers and pressing them up against Kendall's prostate, Carlos drew them out again before pulling Kendall in for another kiss, slipping his tongue in between the blonde's soft lips. Kendall moaned, grabbing Carlos's cheeks and pulling him in closer, their tongues rubbing off against each other. Then Kendall pulled back, moving his lips down Carlos's jaw and to his neck, licking and nipping on a random spot and staying there.

Carlos gripped the base of his cock with one hand and Kendall's hip with the other, pushing up towards Kendall's entrance and sliding in. He moved that hand back to Kendall's hip as he slid in, inch by inch. Kendall was gasping against his neck, moaning his name on a shaky voice. Carlos stopped once he was fully in, and at this, Kendall groaned and swivelled his hips, trying to move on Carlos's dick. Though it wan't working very well, to his obvious frustration. "Carlos, come on!"

"Come on what, Ken?" Carlos questioned innocently, pulling back slightly before slowly rocking his hips forward again. He smirked, "Naughty boys have to tell me what they want, or I can't give them anything, can I?"

"Oh G-God, Carlos," Kendall moaned against the Latino's next. "Move! Please . . . fuck!"

Carlos's snapped his hips forward again, getting another moan out of Kendall and smiling to himself. He was just so submissive, it was hot. He started a slow rhythm, thrusting hard but at a gentle pace in and out, hands moving up and down Kendall's sides. With each rough jab to his prostate Kendall let out a weak cry of pleasure, his nails dragging slightly against the tan skin of Carlos's shoulders. It hurt a little, but that really didn't matter because Kendall was so tight and hot around him and it felt so fucking good—

When Kendall came, the feeling of his walls clenching around Carlos made him come too, throwing his head back with a moan as he felt Kendall bite his neck, maybe even hard enough to break skin. But he really didn't care. "Um, the pool water," Kendall murmured against his neck, obviously talking about the cum they were leaving behind in Mercedes Griffin's pool.

"There'a filter for a reason."

There was silence for a moment or two, and then Carlos realised he was still buried inside Kendall and slowly pulled out, loosening his grip on Kendall's hips as the blonde let his legs drop down and just float in the water. "Um, that was good," he said lamely after a minute or two. He never really knew what to say after sex.

Kendall laughed at him, moving his legs so his feet were pressed against the pool wall, before pushing off and tackling Carlos into the water. Carlos squeaked in surprise before he was completely submerged in the water. He opened his eyes with slight difficulty and saw Kendall smiling at him, before leaning in and giving him an innocent peck on the lips and straightening up. Carlos followed him up, standing up straight with his head and shoulders out of the water. "And underwater kiss? That's new."

"Figured I'd give it a try," Kendall replied with a shrug.

Carlos rolled his eyes. Then he smiled. "It was so quick, I just didn't really get to enjoy it. Wanna go again?"

Kendall giggled, moving a little closer to Carlos and running a hand through his hair, the other moving up to his neck. At the same time they both took a breath and slid under the water, opening their eyes once they were under. Carlos leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kendall's, smiling into the kiss. Carlos moved his hands to Kendall's cheeks and pressed their mouths together, opening his a little and smiling into the kiss when Kendall did the same. Their tongues rubbed together for just a second before they moved back up out of the water, luckily no water getting in between their lips.

They splashed around in the pool for another while, flinging more water in each other's faces and giving each other piggybacks. Well, Carlos gave Kendall one. He was afraid to let Kendall try in case he hurt the baby. Which Kendall didn't complain about. He was starting to get tired. And Carlos suddenly seemed to realise this when Kendall yawned when he thought he wasn't looking.

"Wanna get out and warm up?" Carlos suggested. "We can go sit by the fire."

"That sounds nice," Kendall said with a smile.

"I'll go set it up," Carlos said with a wink, climbing out of the pool. He grabbed his boxers and one of the towels, heading off towards the living room. He dried himself off as he went, kneeling down on the tiled floor to start the fire. Once it was done, he finished drying himself and pulled on his boxers.

Walking back in towards the pool, he saw Kendall standing by the pool, buttoning up his plaid shirt, his boxers already on. With the moonlight shining on his wet hair, Carlos watched him as he slowly looked down, lips pouted as he rested a hand on his flat stomach. "You ok?"

Kendall's head snapped up. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He walked over to Carlos and kissed him slowly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Carlos grinned, his hands finding Kendall's slim waist and gripping it firmly but gently.

"You go sit down," Carlos murmured breathlessly when he pulled back. "I'll be there in a second."

Kendall walked into the living room, sitting down on the tiled floor, leaning his back against the couch. He honestly had no idea why he chose to sit there. But he was pregnant, he could make weird decisions if he wanted to. Carlos walked back in a minute or two later, chuckling when he saw him. "You like the floor, I see."

Kendall nodded, smiling and blushing slightly as he patted the spot next to him. "Come sit, Carli."

"You hungry?" Carlos asked, sitting down by the fire.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kendall scooted closer to him, curling his long bare legs up.

"Great! I ordered pizza a few minutes ago. Mercedes is a regular when she's here with friends, so they know where this place is by now. Should be here soon."

"Cool." Kendall smiled, kissing Carlos lightly, hand gently cupping his cheek, before it slid down and rested on his chest. "I'm glad we got to do this now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, soon enough I won't be able to do anything like this, because of the baby." Kendall sighed, resting his head on Carlos's shoulder. "I'll be getting so big, I just know it."

"You'll still look gorgeous," Carlos replied with a grin. "That's a promise."

"Thank you," Kendall mumbled softly, letting his eyes drift shut. Carlos probably didn't realise just how much what he'd said meant to him right now.

They sat in silence for a little while, listening to the sound of the fire crackling and sparking. Kendall ran his hand along Carlos's stomach, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. Carlos looked down at him and smiled, unable to help admiring the way the firelight hit his soft face. He was so perfect.

"What are you hoping for?"

"Hmm?"

"The baby. What are you hoping for?"

"Oh." Kendall shrugged with a happy sigh. "I don't know. I'd like to wait until the baby is born to find out. I guess a little boy would be nice . . . but if I give the baby up for adoption, it won't really matter."

"What?" Carlos's eyes widened. "You're thinking of doing that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I don't want to give my child away but I don't want them to be unhappy because I can't take care of them—"

"Hey, don't say that. You'd make an amazing parent, you're so good with kids. You know that."

"But with the band and—"

"Hey, if you were able to balance hockey training three times a week, your supermarket job AND babysitting Katie from when we were fifteen, you can handle this."

Kendall chuckled. "Thank you. I guess I need to think about it more. I have a lot of time."

Then there was a knock on the door. Carlos looked up. "That's probably our food. I'll go get it." Grabbing his sweater off the floor, he pulled it on over his bare chest and left the room. Kendall waited for him to come back, watching the fire for a few moments. Then Carlos came back in with a large pizza box and two cans balanced on top.

Carlos set the pizza box down on the floor, opening it up. "I got Hawaiian, you like that, right?"

"Carlos," Kendall chuckled. "You've known me long enough. You don't need to keep checking up on these things, babe."

"Sorry, I can't really help it." Carlos handed him a can of soda, smiling shyly. Kendall just called him babe. He was making progress! "I just want you to enjoy the date, you know? I mean, it is our first so I don't want you to dread going out with me again or anything."

"That'd never happen." Kendall smiled sweetly before putting on a teasing smile. "Now come on, we'll eat. I know you long enough to know when you're hungry."

They ate the pizza quickly enough, chatting a little as they did. But they were both starving, so mostly the sound of chewing could be heard. When they finished, Carlos took off his sweater off again as requested by Kendall, and they cuddled up together again, backs leaning against the couch.

"This was a great night," Kendall sighed happily, resting his head on Carlos's chest. "It was a lot of fun."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Carlos wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulder, pulling him closer. "That is the whole point of a date, after all."

Kendall laughed, leaning up and kissing Carlos gently on the cheek. "I realise that." There was a brief pause. "How's everyone in 2J doing?"

Carlos sensed the unhappy tone in Kendall's voice immediately. "They're ok, I suppose. No one's really been talking to your mom much. Katie kept wanting to go see you, but James thought it'd be better to let you settle in a bit first."

"When did James get so mature and responsible?" Kendall giggled.

"I haven't a clue! Do you think he's just high on hairspray?"

"Maybe it's Hollywood Fever again."

Right now they were both laughing hysterically, Kendall's laughter muffled by Carlos's shoulder. However, their laughter did die down. And in the silence that followed, they sat there together, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up suddenly, yawning and looking around. They were still on the floor, Kendall still asleep on his shoulder. He turned and nudged him lightly, "Kendall, wake up."<p>

Two more nudges and Kendall shifted slightly, sighing and opening his eyes. "Huh?"

"We fell asleep," Carlos said with a tired smile, pointing to his phone. "Can you get that and check the time?"

Kendall crawled over to where Carlos's phone was and took a look at the screen. "It's almost eleven! We must've slept for ages."

"Oh, damn." Carlos bit his lip. "We should probably get going." He stood up, helping Kendall to his feet as he did. "This probably sounds very uncool, but I still have a curfew."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's ok. I'll go get our clothes."

Kendall walked off while Carlos picked up the empty box and cans, taking them to the kitchen and throwing them away. The fire had died out by now, so Carlos just put the spark guard up over it and left it alone. When Kendall returned, they got dressed and Carlos grabbed his bag off the floor. "Let's get going," Kendall grinned, taking Carlos by the hand and leading him towards the door, turning any lights left on off as they went. Carlos locked the door aftver them and they went back to the car, hand in hand.

They drove back to the Palmwoods, walking through the almost silent lobby towards the elevator. Carlos insisted on walking Kendall up to his new apartment. "It's the mannerly thing to do," he said firmly when Kendall repeatedly told him he didn't have to.

They stopped outside 4B, both disappointed that the date was over. "Well, um. Thanks for everything," Kendall said slightly awkwardly, but with a sweet smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe? The four of us can hang out."

"Ok," Carlos grinned. Then he stepped closer to Kendall, pulling him in for a kiss. Kendall sighed happily, opening his mouth immediately when he felt Carlos's tongue run along his lip.

Kendall pressed back against the door, running his fingers through Carlos's short hair as the Latino kissed him softly. Carlos's tongue ran in along his, making him shiver in pleasure and making him weak at the knees.

Then suddenly the door to the apartment opened and Kendall fell backwards, squeaking in surprise when he fell straight into a pair of strong arms. "Oh! Um, sorry guys, I thought someone was banging on the door . . ."

All three of them were blushing furiously as Jett stood Kendall back on his feet before quickly shutting the door. Kendall turned to Carlos, giggling as he leaned forward and pressed one more quick kiss to his lips. "I should go in now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kendall."

Kendall walked inside the apartment, shutting the door and locking it behind him with a dreamy smile on his face. He looked over to see Jett sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and holding it right up so Kendall couldn't see his face. He laughed, walking over and sitting with him. "You alright there, Stetson?"

"Uh huh. Never better." Jett out the magazine down, cheeks still a little red. "So, how was your date?"

"Amazing," Kendall sighed, leaning back with a grin. "We just went to this pool house that a friend of ours owns, but I'd never been there and it was so amazing—"

"I bet the pool sex was too."

"Jett!"

"What? You still haven't denied it!"

Kendall smiled, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Well . . . yeah, that was pretty amazing too. He's so sweet . . ."

"I'm sure Logan is too. Don't forget you've got a date with him tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah."

**Well, a surprise or two popped up in this chapter, am I right? ;D I may be foreshadowing things with what happened in this chapter . . . not too sure yet, you'll just have to wait and see! Next chapter shall have Kogan, and some more of them being silly XD**

**Go vote on my new poll, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Logan's date isn't very good, and the others weren't very detailed. I'm not good at dates. And the thing is, not every date will be in detail. They'll just be mentioned, or whatever. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

When Logan woke up on Saturday morning, his first thought was 'Kendall and I have our first date today.' his second thought was 'I wonder what Carlos planned.'

And dammit, he really wanted to know. He knew he couldn't ask Kendall what his date with Carlos had been, and what it had been like. And he couldn't ask Carlos what he'd done either. It was against the rules, plus it made him look like an idiot who was sure to lose Kendall after day 1. By maybe he could trick Carlos into telling him? He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box, after all . . .

Logan showered and dressed, and when he decided it was late enough and Kendall was sure to be awake, he took the elevator up to his and Jett's apartment. Kendall answered the door, grinning when he saw him. "Hi." he gave a smirk. "If I'd known we were going to go now, I would've dressed up."

"You look hot," Logan teased, though Kendall was only dressed in his plaid pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. He let Logan in, sitting him down on the couch before settling on his lap with a happy sigh. "How've you been?" Logan asked, happily wrapping his arm around Kendall's waist, the other resting on the blonde's thigh.

"Good. Me and Jett get along great. I've been showing him how to make a brownie in a mug."

Logan laughed; brownies in a mug were one of Kendall's many food obsessions. "And he likes it?"

"I think he ate about three in one night," Kendall giggled. He looked down at his hands, reaching or and intertwining one with the hand Logan had on his thigh.

"Listen, Kendall . . ."

Kendall looked up. "Yeah?"

"Um . . ." _Ok, I just need to remember the tactics. Subtlety._ "I was wondering . . . I've been thinking about what to do for our date, considering budget and all that kind of thing, so I was wondering . . . what kind of dates do you like?"

"Oh." Kendall looked surprised.

"Just wondering," Logan added quickly. "I mean, if you'd prefer not to tell me . . ."

"No, it's cool." Kendall looked thoughtful for a moment. "I like simple dates."

"Simple?" Logan tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah." A dreamy smile appeared on Kendall's face. "You know, those nights that have more thought put into them than money. I mean, you can create an amazing date without spending a cent . . . know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do." Logan gave a nervous smile. _Jackpot_. "Sorry if that was a little forward. I guess I was just a bit unsure about myself."

"Aww, don't be!" Kendall kissed him on the cheek, totally unsuspecting. "I'm sure it'll be amazing. I look forward to it."

Only an hour or two later, Logan called up to Kendall and Jett's apartment, Jett going to answer the door.

"Kendork!" he yelled towards Kendall's room. "The math geek is here!"

Kendall walked out, smiling in greeting. "Hi, Logie!" he waved Jett off before giving Logan a quick kiss.

"I'm taking you for a picnic!" Logan grinned, holding up the basket and the folded up blanket. "I figured you might like it. You know, simplicity and all."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Kendall looked delighted. He glanced over his shoulder, and when he was satisfied Jett wasn't looking, he leaned in and kissed Logan's cheek.

Logan blushed, talking Kendall's hand. "C'mon, let's go. I found the perfect spot in the park that we can go."

Logan led Kendall for a good twenty minutes through the park, finally taking him to a secluded spot next to some trees. He handed Kendall the basket and unfolded the blanket, spreading it out over the grass. "Take a seat, blondie."

Kendall did, smiling up at him sweetly. "This is so cute."

Logan sat down next to him, taking the basket and opening it up. He rolled his eyes at the description. "Way to make me feel like a man."

"You know what I mean!" Kendall scooted closer to Logan, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Later, if you're not busy, I can make you feel more like a man than you've ever been before . . ."

Logan gave a nervous squeak, though he couldn't help chuckling when Kendall pulled away with an impish grin. "You're a little slut, you know that?"

"I know," Kendall laughed, kissing Logan on the cheek. "Come on, let's have that picnic."

Logan opened the picnics basket and pulled out some little bottles of lemonade and plastic boxes of food. "I got some pasta salads, I know you like those. And I brought some chips too."

"Sounds tasty," Kendall laughed, taking the box ad plastic fork Logan handed him amd opening it up.

"So, Kendall," Logan said slowly, handing Kendall a bottle of lemonade. "What are your hobbies?"

Kendall frowned, puzzled. He gave a giggle. "Logan, you know my hobbies."

"Shh!" Logan hissed. "This is the typical dating conversation. I don't know what else to go on."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok. Um . . . I like hockey. Skateboarding, and swimming in the pool. I like video games. I like to read." He bit hhis lip. "I like to have fun. You know."

Logan chuckled. "Alright, well my hobbies are about the same. And I've kind of got this thing for math, and medical sciences. I wanna be a doctor."

"Oh yeah? That's pretty cool. I'm not really sure what I wanna be. But I hope to get an idea soon." Kendall sighed. "Soon, I might end up being a parent. But I'm not sure it's what I want."

"That's understandable," Logan said genuinely, taking Kendall's hand.

Kendall looked up at him with a sigh. "Can we stop this game now? This is kind of a real, serious answer."

Logan nodded. He sat closer to Kendall. "So, you're not sure if you want the baby or not?"

Kendall shook his head. "I already sort of feel . . . connected to this baby. And I wanna raise it, I do. But I don't know if I can manage it."

Logan nodded, lifting Kendall's hand and pressing a quick kiss to it. "What are you hoping for?"

"I don't really mind." He shrugged. "I think a little girl would be cute. You know, running around with little pigtails. Though it'd probably be awkward when she grew up and we had to deal with all the teenage drama."

Logan's face lit up. "We?" he echoed hopefully.

"Hmm?" Kendall's eyes widened. "I mean, whoever I choose. Whether it's you or Carlos."

"Oh. Right. I get it."

"Logie, don't feel bad." Kendall snuggled up to him, holding up a forkful of pasta to his mouth. "Taste this one, it's really good."

They ate their food, chatting and laughing. They didn't bring up the baby again, because it was clear Kendall didn't want to talk about it then. Or anytime soon.

Logan leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Kendall's lips. Kendall smiled and wrapped an arm around the back of Logan's neck. Logan grinned, leaning in closer and wrapping an arm around Kendall's waist.

Suddenly, he felt a drop of rain land on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up, pulling back from the kiss reluctantly. "I think it's starting to rain."

Then as he said it, the rain got heavier. And heavier. And—

"Shit!" Logan grabbed the basket and leaped to his feet, Kendall following him and grabbing the blanket as he did. Logan led him in under the trees, where they were mostly sheltered; not just from the rain, but from everyone in the park. Still, the park was almost deserted now that the rain had come.

"Wanna stay here until it stops?" Kendall suggested, smiling at him.

"Sure, may as well." Logan wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders, sliding down until they were both sitting in the clump of bushes. Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder, sighing happily.

"Trust the weather to ruin our first date," Logan sighed, glaring at the rain.

"Who said it was ruined?" Kendall asked. "I think this is fun!"

"Really?" Logan asked incredulously. "But it's cold and wet, and we didn't even get to finish . . ."

"Shh." Kendall pulled Logan up, wrapped the blanket around the two of them and settled back down, Logan leaning back against the tree while Kendall rested against him. "See? We're cosy now."

"Yeah, I guess we are," Logan grinned. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree, listening to the rain pattering on the trees above them. He was content to just lie there and feel Kendall's soft breathing against his neck.

"You know," Kendall spoke up. "While we're stuck under here, we may as well do something."

"Like what?"

Logan was so glad he asked when he heard shuffling under the blanket, and the next thing he knew Kendall's hand was on his crotch. He gave a startled squeak, looking down at Kendall. Kendall smiled at him, before slowly squeezing at Logan's clothed crotch. "Kendall, what are you . . .?"

"Passing the time," Kendall replied innocently. "Shh."

Kendall ground his palm against Logan's crotch, smirking. Logan threw his head back and moaned weakly. "Slut," he gasped as Kendall's hand slid inside his boxers.

Kendall laughed. "You know it, Logie. C'mere." Kendall pushed Logan's knees apart and crawled between them. "Why don't I prove it? I kow how much you love my mouth . . ."

Logan moaned as Kendall unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down as much as he good. Next he stuck one hand back into Logan's underwear, while the other tugged the front of them down. Logan's erection bobbed out, arching against his stomach. Logan's breath quickened when Kendall gripped his thighs and leaned in, licking around the head slowly. "F-fuck," he gasped. "Take it all, Kendall, please . . ."

So Kendall did as he asked, opening his mouth wide and going down until his lips were on the base. Then he slid up again, licking around the tip before beginning to bob up and down slowly. Logan moaned and threw his head back, rolling his hips up and trying to fuck Kendall's mouth. Kendall hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, licking the base and bobbing faster on Logan's cock.

"Fuck, Kendall, you're so hot," Logan gasped, gripping Kendall's hair and pulling his head up and down harshly. Kendall moaned low in his throat, humming around Logan's dick as he pulled off to lick and gently kiss the head, before going down again.

"Shit, I'm so close," Logan cursed, thrusting his hips up quickly. Kendall looked up at him with a mischievous look in his eyes, before giving one last tug on Logan's cock. Then Logan came, spilling his seed down Kendall's throat with a low moan and a weak shiver. Kendall pulled off, licking his lips slowly.

Logan grinned at him. "Enjoy that, cock slut?"

Kendall giggled. "Maybe a little." He moved to sit next to Logan again. "So, it's still raining. We still have food left, and I kinda want to get the taste of cum out of my mouth. Wanna finish eating here?"

Logan chuckled. "Sure. Pass me the basket, I think we have cupcakes in there."

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

The bowling ball rolled completely to the right of the lane, not hitting a single pin. Kendall gave a sigh. "When did my aim get so bad?" He turned to look back at where Carlos was sitting, laughing a little. "How is it I can play hockey, but I suck at this? I get that they're different, but come on!"

"I dunno, babe," Carlos shrugged, chuckling at Kendall's pout. The arcade complex had a whole range of activities, including some stalls to win a prize, several little fast food places, and a couple of other activities in separate parts of the massive building. Like a kids' play area, an astroturf pitch, all those fun things to do. But it wasn't his first plan. Carlos would've loved to take Kendall to a carnival. But the problem was, he couldn't go on most of the rides. So this would have to do.

"It's your turn now, Carli," Kendall sighed, giving him a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

Carlos took his turn, picking up a bowling ball and preparing to swing. Kendall watched with a grin as the bowling bowl rolled down the alley, knocking down seven pins in one turn.

"How are you do good at this, babe?" Kendall demanded, looking up at the screen displaying their score. They were nearing the end of the game, and Carlos was really only a few points ahead of Kendall. Ok, maybe there was this one time Carlos could've got a strike, amd Kendall might have leaned forward and slapped his butt at the last second. Maybe.

"I dunno, I just am," Carlos shrugged, turning to grin at Kendall. "Your turn, blondie."

Kendall stood up and selected a bowling ball, walking up to take his shot. At the last second, he stopped. "Come show me, Carli?" Kendall asked, looking over his shoulder and smiling. "I'm really bad at this . . ."

Carlos grinned, standing up behind Kendall and wrapping an arm around his waist. He placed his other hand over Kendall's, resting his head on his shoulder. "Swing like this . . . relax a little more in the hips, y'know?"

"Like this?" Kendall gave a gentle swing with the bowling ball in his hand, deliberately brushing his hips back against Carlos's.

"Yup." Carlos smirked, pressing their bodies up together. "Just like that."

"Ok, let me try it." With Carlos holding onto him and guiding him, Kendall took his shot. The bowling ball shot down the alley and knocked them all. Every single one.

"I win!" Kendall cheered, jumping up and down in delight. "Yay!" He gave Carlos a huge hug, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome," Carlos chuckled. The finishing scores were up on the screen. "I guess we're done here. Wanna go look at the arcade?"

"Sure." Carlos wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders as they walked through the arcade, looking at the machines, playing some of the games. They played a very competitive game of air hockey, in which Kendall hit the disk so hard it shot off the table and jabbed Carlos in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Carlos still won the game.

They were thinking about going to get some burgers and then head home (it was getting late and the pregnancy was starting to take its toll on Kendall again) when Carlos spotted a crane machine. His eyes lit up.

"I wanna win you something!" Carlos announced, grabbing Kendall by the hand and leading him over to the machine.

"Are you sure you can?" Kendall asked, looking at the crane machine doubtfully. "These things are kind of designed so you can never win."

"I bet I can do it!" Carlos fished a quarter from his pocket. "Which do you like?"

Kendall chuckled, deciding to go along with it. He looked at the assortment of soft toys stacked up in the machine. Obviously it had to be an easy one. "I like the giraffe," he said at last, shyly pointing to the cute giraffe with the glass brown eyes and smiley mouth.

"Giraffe it is!" Carlos inserted the quarter and took hold of the joystick, trying to maneuvor the crane above the giraffe. He pushed the little red button and watched the crane open and drop down. But it barely skimmed the giraffe's neck. "Dammit." He reached for another quarter immediately.

Two attempts later, he was irritated and still unsuccessful. "Carli, it's ok," Kendall persisted. "Let's just leave it."

"No!" Carlos replied firmly, gritting his teeth as he inserted another quarter. "I'm getting you that giraffe!"

He fumbled with the joystick angrily, pushing the bottom and watching with narrowed eyes . . .

As it clamped down over a little white mouse and dropped it in the deposit box. "FUCK!"

Kendall picked the mouse out, smiling a little worriedly at his slight crazed date. The mouse was only the size of his fist, and he looked down at it with a grin. "It's really cute, Carli. I love it—"

"You're getting the damn giraffe!" Carlos said furiously. Kendall facepalmed as Carlos slammed a fifth quarter into the machine. "Come on, come on . . ." His chest heaved as his wide eyes followed the crane. It opened up, dropping down. Kendall rolled his eyes as Carlos pressed his face up against the glass. Yup. The Latino had totally lost it.

"YES!" Carlos cheered as the fuzzy giraffe was dropped from the crane into the deposit box. He reached in and grabbed it, holding it out to Kendall with a grin.

Kendall giggled, taking the giraffe and holding it in his arms. "Thanks, babe." He kissed Carlos gently, before pulling back and handing him the little white mouse. "Here, you can have this one."

"Thanks." Carlos took Kendall's hand and led him away from the horribly addictive machine. "Told you I could do it. Now, you wanna get something to eat?"

They walked to the little diner next to the arcade basketball hoops and bought their food, sitting down in a booth together.

"I called my doctor this morning," Kendall said as he opened up the box containing his cheeseburger. "She decided I should come in for my first ultrasound next week. Friday morning."

"Great!" Carlos grinned at him. "Are we all gonna go?"

"Yeah, I want all four of us to go together. It's something important to me."

Carlos nodded. He completely understood that. He justmwasn't tools urge how the appointment with all four of them together would go. In other words, how the appointment with Logan there too would go.

* * *

><p>Kendall's second date with Logan involved a trip to Kendall's favourite restaurant; a mixed place involving dishes from all different cultures in a huge buffet. And Kendall, of course, had been paranoid about eating a lot and looking like a complete pig in front of Logan. But he was eating for two, and he hadn't been able to resist piling his plate high every course. Logan, apparently, thought it was endearing and cute, and not at all gross. It was weird. Then Kendall spent the rest of the week in the apartment with Jett, reading or watching tv, or else hanging around by the pool with James and Camille. It was fun, it was relaxing. It helped take the pressure off his shoulders.<p>

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan walked into the doctor's waiting room together on Friday morning. When Dr White called out Kendall's name, all four of them walked over. She looked at them with wide eyes. "Sorry, boys. Only the father of the baby can come in with us."

James sighed, smiled and went to sit in a chair. "We have two potential dads," Kendall mumbled, embarrassed.

"Ah, I see." They walked into the office, Kendall still blushing furiously. Dr White shook Carlos and Logan's hands. "Nice to meet you both. Let's get started."

Kendall sat in the chair and leaned back, lifting his shirt up as Dr White instructed. Carlos stepped forward in front of Logan with a smile, leaning and and kissing Kendall on the forehand. "I'm really happy right—"

Logan elbowed him sharply out of the way, shutting him up. Carlos scowled.

"Let me hold your hand," Logan grinned, taking it and glaring at Carlos.

"Don't push me!" Carlos snapped, shoving Logan away and taking Kendall's hand himself.

"Piss off, Carlos!"

"Don't tell me to piss off, I was here first!"

"No you weren't!"

"Um, you can't stay in here if you're going to make so much noise," Dr White said timidly, but neither of them heard her.

"Stop acting so high and mighty, Logan! We all know he's gonna pick me!"

"Oh please, he's gonna pick me! He sucked me off in the park on our last date!"

"Logan!" Kendall squeaked, cheeks turning red.

"We had pool sex on our first date! Bet you didn't have pool, sex, did you Logan?"

"We weren't even in a pool, tht doesn't make sense!"

"You're the one who doesn't make sense!"

"Oh, just grow up already! No, don't actually. Then Kendall will definitely pick me!"

"HEY!"

They both stopped, turning to look at Kendall. He was glaring at them with tears in his eyes. He looked furious. And hurt. "Guys," he said quietly. "This was meant to be important for us. We were gonna get to see the baby for the first item. Why do you have to ruin it?"

They were both startled. "I . . . we . . ."

"Get out." Kendall's eyes fell to stare at his lap. "I don't want you two in here."

"What? Kendall, it's my baby—"

"It's _my_ baby—"

"Shut up!" Kendall snapped. "Both of you, out now. Send James in instead. At least I know he's not gonna yell and stress everybody out. That's bad for the baby, by the way. If either of you cared."

"Kendall, of course we—"

"Out!"

Logan and Carlos left the office, shamefaced, dragging their feet as they walked. "What happened?" James asked when they walked up to him. He put his magazine down and stood up. "Is Kendall ok?"

"He's fine," Logan replied sullenly. "He just wants you in there, not us."

"What? Why?"

"Logan started it," Carlos told him with a sigh.

"What?" Logan exclaimed, outraged. "You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok, now I see why," James sighed. Before he left, he put a hand on both of their shoulders, looking at them strength. "You guys need to talk about it. Before Kendall and I finish. Ok?"

He left, and Logan and Carlos slumped down into their chairs. "He's right," Logan sighed at last. "We should talk."

"I guess so. You wanna start?"

"Fine." Logan gritted his teeth. "We need to stop this. This fighting. At least when Kendall's around, for all we know he could decide he's fed up with us and reject us both."

"You're right," Carlos nodded. "And it's not good for him or the baby, to hear us yelling at each other all the time. I know I'd hate it if I were him."

"So, let's try to get along. At least when Kendall is with us. It's the least we can do, and it's not much."

"Agreed." Carlos held out his hand. "Let's shake on it."

They did, and then sat back in silence, picking up magazines and reading them awkwardly. And eventually two shadows fell over them, and they looked up to see Kendall and James standing there. Logan and Carlos stood up. "We decided we're gonna stop," he said slowly. "With the fighting. It's stupid and immature and we're sorry." Carlos nodded in agreement.

"It's ok," Kendall said quietly, smiling at them. "I guess I'm a little moody anyway, so it's not entirely your fault."

Logan and Carlos smiled. "So how did the scan go?" Carlos asked.

"Good. We saw the baby, had Kendall checked over." James turned to grin at Kendall, just as Logan and Carlos noticed the blonde had both his hands behind his back. "Show them."

Kendall held out a printed photograph. "We got a photo of the baby. Look." He held it out to them.

Carlos and Logan stared at it. They tried to make out anything that looked remotely like a human being. "It looks like a blob," Carlos said bluntly.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs. "Don't be an ass!"

"How am I being an ass? I'm just saying what I think! Don't be such a priss!"

"Fuck off, Carlos! Just because I can actually recite the alphabet—"

"Don't fucking bring your intelligence up right now you son of a—"

"HEY, IDIOTS!"

Carlos and Logan stopped, turning to glance at James. He pointed the door, scowling at them, before taking off in that direction. That was when they saw Kendall rushing out of the building, clutching the photo to his chest wth one hand and wiping his eyes with the other.

Shit.

**Leave a review! ;D**

**AND, go vote on the new poll on my profile. It's two kogans vs each other so I can do a cleanup of my future stories. So go vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on a few oneshots. Plus schoolwork is taking up so much time DX anyway, enjoy!**

"And then they just started fighting again!" Kendall stuffed more ice cream into his mouth and huffed angrily. "The two of them are just being ridiculous!"

He and Jett were sitting across from each other, on the floor by the coffee table, both holding a large silver spoon in their hand. There was a pint of ice cream between them; Jett's favourite flavour, raspberry cheesecake. He had at least another four stored in the freezer. Kendall would never have pegged him as an ice cream nut. Still, stranger things had happened.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kendall wondered, sighing and licking some more of the sweet substance of the spoon thoughtfully. "It's stressing me out right now."

"Well . . ." Jett took another spoonful of ice cream before saying slowly, "Maybe you should try and think of it from their perspective."

He feared that Kendall's hormones might take over and the blonde would beat him to the ground, but instead he frowned and said, "Elaborate?"

"Well, think about it. They both want to be with you and they know you can only choose one. You can't blame them for getting competitive . . ." He took some more ice cream and thought for a second. "Plus, keep in mind that they both know that even if the kid is theirs, you could ignore that if you already chose the other. I think that would drive anyone mad."

Kendall nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Like, I get that they're being immature, but this is hard on them too," Jett's insisted at last.

Kendall nodded, giving a long sigh. "You're right . . . I've been really unfair, haven't I? Really selfish."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jett said quickly. "A bit unfair, yeah. But you were thinking about the baby, which is important too. Plus you're pregnant, hence the mood swings. But I wouldn't call you selfish. Trust me, I know selfish."

"You're not selfish either."

Jett chuckled. "I thought you were smart."

"No, really! You let me move in with you! And you're giving me advice, like a friend would. That's not selfish at all." Kendall grinned at him, before slowly getting to his feet. "I'm gonna go talk to Carlos and Logan. They deserve an apology."

Jett nodded, standing up too and picking up the pint of ice cream. "I'll put this back in the freezer," he joked. "We might need it another time."

Smiling at him, Kendall waved before leaving the apartment and shutting the door after him. Jett gave a long sigh and put the ice cream away, sitting back on the couch.

Maybe he wasn't so selfish after all . . .

Meanwhile, Kendall knocked on the door of 2J, taking a deep breath. He prayed and prayed that it wouldn't be his mom who answered it . . .

But it was James. He smiled in greeting and stepped aside, letting Kendall walk in. Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch, far apart and watching tv. They both glanced up with wide eyes when they saw him. "James wouldn't let us go up to see you," Logan said quickly.

"Yeah," Carlos added. "It's not that we didn't want to apologise, but he thought you needed time to—"

"He was right." Kendall gave James quick grin before turning back to the others. "I'm the one who should be sorry here. I haven't been considering your feelings at all, and that's not fair. I was only thinking about me, and the baby. I don't want you two fighting, but I never took the time to consider that you had your reasons. So . . ." He bit his lip. "I'm really sorry." He held out his arms.

Carlos and Logan jumped up and hugged him gently. He hugged them back, smiling in relief. "And, um . . . listen." He pulled back, holding one of their hands in each of his. "I'm not sure if it'll be possible and I'm not blaming you if it's not, but . . . maybe we can try and be friends when this is over?"

Carlos and Logan nodded. "We can try."

Logan grinned at Carlos. "I do kind of miss us."

"Me too," Carlos agreed, pinching his cheek fondly and chuckling. "Logiebear."

"Stop that!" Logan shoved him, laughing. "I know where you sleep. Don't underestimate me."

Kendall laughed with the two of them, relieved everything had gone well. "Thanks, guys." He bit his lip and glanced at the tv. "You can go back to that now, whatever it is," he teased.

And they both did. Kendall went to sit up at the kitchen counter beside James. "You seem quiet," he commented. "Are you okay?"

James bit his lip. "I've just been thinking is all."

"About what?" Kendall persisted.

"I'm not sure," James sighed. "I was just thinking . . . their friendship might have a better chance if nobody was chosen."

Kendall gaped at him. "You really think that?!"

James nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Don't get mad, but that's just what I think!"

"Well what would the point of this whole thing then, if neither of them won?"

"Maybe they don't realise what'll be better in the long run, Kendall. That's all I'm saying." He gave a shrug. "It doesn't matter, just forget it."

Kendall sighed, getting to his feet. "Alright . . ." He turned to Carlos and Logan. "I'm gonna go back upstairs. I think I need more sleep." He waved goodbye and left them, alone with his thoughts.

What James said was starting to make him think a little more.

* * *

><p>Two, three, four more dates. Carlos had taken Kendall to a movie, to a hockey game (in fact, two hockey games), and to one of the best Italian restaurants in LA at which one point, they went and had sex in the backseat of the car afterwards. Meanwhile, Logan had brought Kendall to see Wicked (which Camille was starring in, funnily enough), to a different movie, to dinner by the beach and even to a museum. Which truthfully was more of a Logan activity, but Kendall enjoyed it nonetheless. He knew it was going to be difficult to choose one or the other. He thought about trying to make a pros and cons list for each of them, but he had a feeling they'd both come out pretty equal.<p>

He was now twelve weeks along. And there were only two weeks left until this contest ended and he had to choose. Then another week before he found out who the father of the baby was. For a moment he was overcome with panic; what if it turned out that the baby had a different father to whoever he'd chosen? Of course, he'd already made it clear that he would ignore that. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't be as simple as he'd originally thought.

"This is really nice," Kendall said softly, curled up against Logan's side on the orange couch of 2J. Logan's seventh date consisted of a simple movie night. Kendall was getting a little bit bigger, and getting tired a lot easier than he used to. So he figured a nice quiet night in would be good for him. Plus, it was pouring rain outside and almost pitch dark, even though it wasn't very late. So staying indoors was an easier option.

"Glad you like it," Logan grinned, arm wrapped securely around Kendall as he reached for the bowl of popercorn with his other hand, offering it him. Kendall took some and popped them into his mouth, snuggling closer to him as they directed their attention back to Captain America. They'd both be the first to admit it; neither of them were huge rom-com people. Kendall had always felt like nobody should be subjected to watching a romantic movie, just because they were on a date. It seemed a bit of an idiotic stereotype. If you both liked action movies, that's what you should watch. If you both liked comedy, the same answer. He didn't understand why it had to be romantic.

"Chris Evans has an amazing ass," Kendall couldn't help commenting as he gazed at the screen. Logan chuckled, poking him in the side. "Better than mine?"

"I dunno," Kendall teased. "Go get a suit like his and we'll see."

"I just might do that," Logan chuckled, kissing Kendall's cheek.

Kendall smiled, leaning up and kissing him gently. Logan kisses back eagerly, pulling Kendall up to sit on his lap. Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair as they continued to kiss, giggling as he felt Logan bite his bottom lip.

Then the door of 2J opened and Katie, Mrs Knight, James and Carlos all walked in, talking and laughing loudly. They all stopped short when they saw Kendall. Mrs Knight's eyes quickly left him and focused in the floor, while Carlos gave Logan a competitive glare. Katie and James just looked a little bit awkward.

"I should go," Kendall said softly to Logan, giving him another quick kiss. "It's almost ten anyway . . . I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up and waved goodbye to Logan, doing the same to the others as he quickly walked past and out of the apartment. He rested a hand on his belly as he walked into the elevator, sighing. He missed 2J. But more than that he just missed his mom speaking to him. He missed having her in his life. And it sucked, knowing that she really seemed to hate him because of what happened.

Kendall walked into 4B and shut the door quietly behind him. He was about to greet Jett when he saw that the older was watching a movie on TV. He recognised is as Titanic and burst into laughter. "Really?"

"This movie is a classic!" Jett huffed, spoon digging into his raspberry cheesecake and shovelling it into his mouth.

Chuckling, Kendall grabbed a spoon from th kitchen drawer and sat down with him, reaching out and taking some ice-cream. "Never knew you were a fan of romance, Mr Stetson."

"I planned to keep it that way."

Kendall giggled, turning his attention to the screen. "Don't worry, I'll keep your dirty little secret."

An hour later, tissues were being passed between them as they sobbed at Jack Dawson's tragic ending. "They were so in love!" Jett wailed. "Whhyyyyyyy!"

Kendall sniffled, drying his eyes. "Damn my hormones, making me cry . . ."

"This movie always kills me," Jett whined, blowing his nose.

"Aww, poor Jett." Kendall stuck his spoon in the ice cream and held it out to Jett. "Here, have some therapy food."

Jett ate it happily, chuckling. "I feel better already."

As the movie ended, Kendall glanced at Jett. "We're you just having your own private movie night?"

"Pretty much." Jett replied breezily. "I wasn't sure when you'd be back."

"What were you thinking of watching next?" Kendall asked, eyeing the DVD pile on the coffee table.

"Oh, I don't know . . . maybe some action movies," Jett replied nervously, eyes flickering towards the pile for a second, before he darted forward to grab the one on top.

But Kendall was quicker and snatched it away, glancing at it with a laugh. "Les Misérables 25th Anniversary Concert. Let me guess . . . another classic?"

Jett's cheeks were pink. "Shut up. I like musicals, okay!"

Kendall smiled, handing it back to him. "Put in on then. I'll make a brownie in a mug for you."

Jett grinned, doing as he asked and sitting back on the couch. Kendall sat next to him a few minutes later and handed him his snack, just as the music began to start. "You'll have to explain most of this to me," Kendall pointed out. "All I know is that it's set in France and that everyone dies."

"Maybe we can go see the movie together," Jett suggested. "I mean, if you want to . . ."

Kendall nodded, eyes fixed on the screen. "That'd be nice."

Admittedly, Kendall liked this show. Nice songs, nice singing. Though he couldn't help shaking his head in disapproval when he saw Nick Jonas on he screen. That guy really shouldn't try to sing broadway . . . ever.

"I sense something going on here," Kendall commented as he listened to Nick and some gorgeous dark-haired girl singing next to this blonde one that looked a little bit vague, if he was honest.

"There is," Jett replied eagerly, holding out the newly-made bowl of popcorn out to Kendall as he spoke. "See Nick Jonas and the dark girl—her real name's Samantha Barks and she's hot."

"Can't argue with that."

"Anyway, her character name is Eponine and they're friends, but Eponine's in love with him and he's in love with Cosette!" Jett continued tragically.

"Eponine seems way cooler than Cosette."

"She is! But he never finds out that she likes him."

"Do you think if he did, that he'd choose Cosette anyway?"

Jett shrugged. "Probably a tough choice." He grinned. "Personally, I ship him with Enjolras." He pointed the character out. "He should just ditch the girls and run off to the barricade with him."

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah, maybe." He sighed, leaning back and listening to he soothing music. Maybe he could get into broadway too.

By the time the second battle of the rebellion was beginning, Kendall had fallen asleep. Jett did his best to stay still so as not to wake the sleeping pregnant (and possibly vicious if woken) blonde on his shoulder. He was quite comfortable like this anyway. And he kind of wondered if he'd ever find his own Cosette. Or a confused and finally-catching-on Marius.

Maybe some day.

**Well, there you have it :P review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this chapter being so broken up and with all this stuff happening all at once. I just wanted to move it along a little. So here's chapter 7 or as I like to call it, "the one where everything happens". Enjoy!**

Jett walked into the kitchen one morning ten days later, hair mussed up from that night's sleep, rubbing at his eye with the heel of his hand and yawning. Then he opened his eyes properly and saw Kendall sitting at the counter, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was cutting the tops off some strawberries and throwing the little leaves into the trash, leaving the fruit in a large bowl. "Morning," Jett greeted at last. "Healthy breakfast?"

Kendall nodded vaguely, cutting up the last of the strawberries before picking one up in his hand. What Jett didn't expect to see was him reaching for the spray can of cheese spread that he'd taken from the refrigerator.

"Should I be worred?" Jett wondered, eyeing what he was doing with a slightly frightened look.

"No, silly!" A light chuckle. "It's part of the pregnancy," Kendall explained, squirting some of the cheese over the strawberry before popping it into his mouth. "I'm starving all the time . . . and this tastes really good to me right now."

Jett chuckled, sitting down next to him. He watched as Kendall popped another cheesy strawberry into his mouth, chewing it happily. He bit his lip. Then he figured, what the hell! It wouldn't kill him. "Can I taste one?"

Kendall laughed. "Sure." He picked up a strawberry, squirted some cheese over it and held it out. "Open wide, Stetson."

Jett did, and Kendall popped the strawberry into his mouth, waiting for a reaction.

Jett gagged immediately, earning a giggle from Kendall as he tried to chew and swallow the food. His face scrunched up. "Ugh, it's so gross!" He paused, licking his lips. "Is it weird that I kind of like it?"

Kendall laughed, holding out another strawberry and feeding it to him. "Eat up, then!" They fed each other the cheese-covered strawberries for a while, laughing at the faces they made when they tasted them. At one point Jett crammed two strawberries into his mouth, before squirting a load of the cheese in on top of them.

"That's disgusting!" Kendall laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"It's my cheese, I can do whatever I want with it!" Jett replied breezily, sticking his tongue out teasingly once he'd managed to swallow the food. "In fact . . ." And he grabbed the cheese before squirting some out over Kendall's nose.

"Hey!" Kendall grabbed a napkin and wiped the cheese off his face, nose scrunching up adorably as he glared at Jett.

"My cheese," Jett repeated, holding the can up and grinning. "My rules."

Kendall giggled, shaking his head at him before picking up the empty strawberry bowl and dumping it in the sink. "Whose turn is it to wash up today?"

"Mine," Jett replied, giving a long, exaggerated sigh of disappointment. "Remember, you washed up yesterday."

"But didn't we get takeout yesterday?"

"Look, let me do it. I prefer to stick to our routine." Jett gave a charming smile. "Anyway, we can't have you straining your poor pregnant self, can we?"

"Stop." Kendall rolled his eyes. "So, I haven't got any plans today. No more dates."

"Wow, yeah. Only three more days until you make that fateful announcement," Jett said in a loud, dramatic voice.

"Shush. I don't wanna think about it right now. It's just . . . I dunno." Kendall sighed. "I don't know what I think about the whole situation anymore."

"Meaning . . .?"

"Forget it." Kendall put the can of cheese back in the fridge. "So, are you busy today?"

"Nah, the crew are shooting scenes without me in them. Some of the minor character stuff, they told me there was no point in going in."

"So, do you wanna go see that movie today? We never got a chance."

"Which?"

"The one you cried at."

"I did not cry!" Jett replied indignantly.

"Oh please, I wake up and there are tissues all over the place." Kendall smirked. "I'll take a few boxes with me just for you, don't worry."

Jett scowled at him.

"I'm kidding. So, you wanna?"

Jett shrugged, trying to seem indifferent and yet slightly pleased about the whole thing. "Sure. I'll check the times, maybe we can get some food beforehand."

"Wanna go to Fun Burger?"

"Sounds . . . fun."

Kendall laughed, moving towards where the bathroom was. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay . . ." Jett watched Kendall go.

_But he never saw me there . . ._

* * *

><p>"Is this movie just meant to play with my emotions?!"<p>

Jett's cheeks flushed slightly as he felt Kendall's breath against his ear when he whispered softly. The film was almost over; right now Eddie Redmayne was sitting at an empty table, singing about it. Though it was a lot more emotional than it first sounded.

"Pretty much," Jett whispered back, stuffing more popcorn into his mouth. He saw Kendall next to him, dabbing at his eyes with a tissue as his lip trembled. He himself had already let a few tears slip in other traumatic moments. So had Kendall. Jett had momentarily forgotten that the boy was pregnant and very emotional. He'd even shed a tear during Anne Hathaway's factory scene. And many others.

_"Why are they all so bitchy to her, oh my fucking god!"_

_"All these rebels are way too handsome, I can't even . . ."_

_"Gavroche!"_ No more explanation needed.

Kendall sniffed mournfully. "Wait until the finale," Jett couldn't help saying to him, letting out a cheeky grin. Finally, he could mock Kendall back about the tears. "You won't know what hit you."

Kendall glared up at him, but it was all in play. Jett noticed, even in the low light, that Kendall's eyelashes had stuck together and spiked with the tears. He looked away before he could notice anymore.

"I'm never leaving the apartment again," Kendall wailed as they left the theatre. "Never! That was the most beautifully painful experience of my life and it's never happening again, ever!"

"So you don't wanna buy the DVD?"

"What?! No, I want the DVD!"

"And the soundtrack?"

"Yes!"

Jett chuckled, throwing their tissues and empty popcorn bucket away before walking along next to Kendall. "If you liked that, maybe we can go to another movie some time."

"That sounds fun." Kendall grinned up at him. His face was slightly blotchy from the crying. But it didn't really make much difference. Jett was still a little short of breath when he looked away.

"I'm not sure how much I want to go back," Kendall admitted suddenly.

"Back . . .?"

"Home. So much drama there. I don't even know . . ." Kendall sighed. "At first, it was just a bit of fun. Now it's escalated into all this crap. Part of me wishes it'd stayed simple, no complications, no difficult decisions."

"I understand." In an attempt to cheer him up, Jett gently nudged his side and gave a cheeky grin. "Still, if all these supposedly unnecessary complications hadn't come in, we wouldn't be friends, would we?"

"I guess not." Kendall grinned back, the light back in his eyes. "I never would've found out you were nice."

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I'm not nice. I'm Jett Stetson!"

"Jett Stetson is nice."

"And better looking than you."

"Maybe."

They went to the nearest music store and bought the soundtrack, before messing around with all the little headphones attached to large screens covered in various song titles.

Kendall was successfully distracted for another couple of hours, before the aching headache came creeping back.

* * *

><p>"So . . ." James sat down on the couch, firmly between Carlos and Logan. "Here we are. The moment of truth."<p>

"James, stop." Kendall squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to compose himself. "This is already scary enough . . ."

"Sorry," James said gently. "Whenever you're ready, Kendall."

"Okay." Kendall nodded, taking a deep breath. "It was tough, obviously. I like the both of you . . . a lot." He felt strange saying these words, like he really shouldn't be saying them. Bt he had to keep going now that he'd started. "Obviously, you're both different people, and I just . . . I want the guy I don't choose to know that it's not your fault. There's nothing wrong with you, at all. And I'm . . ." He tried to think of a suitable way to end the sentence. "I'm lucky the both of you even had an interest in me to begin with." Maybe that was a lie. "You're both great." But that wasn't.

He couldn't seem to find any sort of bridge between reality and his imagination.

_Logan, you've been my best friend for so long._

_Carlos, not quite as long. But you're fun and adventurous while Logan isn't. You're also sweet. So is Logan._

_And Carlos, I feel like you're not as serious as you need to be sometimes. Logan is. What if I need to talk about something important? I feel like you can't handle that._

_But what if I need to let go of seriousness and let myself loose? Logan, I'm not sure you can give me that. You can't give yourself that either._

_If I had someone, who was all of these. Someone fun, but who can be serious and help me if I need it, and I can trust, and I can give something back to them. _

_But I can't have that, can I?_

"Okay." Kendall took another deep breath.

Three pairs of eyes stared intently up at him.

"The guy I want to be with . . . is . . ." Kendall almost choked on his words as he finished the sentence. " . . . Carlos."

Carlos's face lit up in a wide smile. But then it quickly faded again slightly as he turned to Logan, leaning over James to give him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Well . . . we're okay now since it's over, right?"

Logan looked like this was a very difficult choice to make. Eventually he smiled. "Right." He stood up, moving to give Kendall a hug. Kendall hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go.

"No hard feelings?" he found himself saying softly.

"Of course." Logan gave his forehead a quick kiss. Then he winked. "At least I don't have to worry about dressing nice for you anymore."

Kendall chuckled. "True."

Logan didn't want to stick around, which Kendall understood. As soon as he left the room, Carlos was there with his arms around Kendall's waist, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm really happy," he grinned, kissing Kendall's nose, cheeks, and forehead. "And relieved."

"I know, me too." At least, he thought he was.

Carlos kissed him again and he tried to forget what was bothering him in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Logan had said politely that even though the baby might be his, if it was alright, he really didn't feel like going. And Kendall understood that, so he went with Carlos and James to the doctor's office and left James in the waiting room once his name was called.<p>

He found himself gripping Carlos's hand tightly as Dr White produced a long needle she needed for the test. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw until it was over. He'd never liked needles.

"Thanks for being patient," Dr White smiled once she'd finished and Kendall tugged his shirt back down over his slightly rounded belly. "We'll be calling you with the results tomorrow. Maybe, fiveish? I won't leave it any later than that." She gave them both a warm smile. "I hope everything turns out how you want it."

_Yeah_, Kendall thought as Carlos helped him out of the chair. _I hope so too._

* * *

><p>Kendall sat nervously by the table where his phone lay, biting his lip and twiddling his thumbs. Carlos sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be nervous," he said reassuringly. But he himself was trembling a little on the inside. They weren't very long from finding out who the father of the baby was. He honestly couldn't bear the suspense of the whole situation. What if it was Logan's and not his?<p>

He tried to deny that that could ever be the case, but he knew that wasn't true.

Jett sat in the background, reading a magazine. His attenpt to watch TV had resulted in Kendall yelling at him to turn it the fuck off because it was giving him a fucking headache. But he knew Kendall was nervous and moody and hormonal and those three would never make a good combination. So he wasn't too bothered by it. Though every now and then, he glanced over the top of his magazine at Kendall and Carlos, at where the Latino's hand rested on the blonde's shoulder.

Suddenly Kendall's phone began to ring. He shrieked, jumping away from it as though it were a pipe bomb. "Oh god . . ."

Carlos picked it up in a slightly shaky hand, holding it out to Kendall. "You have to answer it," he said softly.

"I don't want to." Kendall backed away.

"But if you don't—"

"I don't want to!"

"Kendork." Kendall glanced over at where Jett was sitting. Jett flashed him a bright smile. "You've gotta find out some time. Might as well get it over with."

Kendall swallowed, finally sighing and giving a nod. He reached out and took the phone from Carlos, lifting it up to his ear and answering. "H-hello? Yeah, this is Kendall . . ."

Kendall stepped further away from Carlos and Jett as he listened to the doctor on the other end of the call. Carlos watched him intently, heart hammering in his throat.

"You're sure?" Kendall was trying to keep his expression as blank as possible; Jett could tell. But what he couldn't tell was what kind of emotion he was trying to hide. Joy? Disappointment? Confusion? Anger? "Okay, thank you. Four weeks? Okay, let me write that down . . ." Kendall found a pen and jotted down the date of his next appointment on the back of his hand. "Yeah, I'll let you know. Okay, bye." He hung up, sliding the phone into his pocket.

Carlos was immediately at his side. "Well?!"

Kendall turned to glance up at him at last. The corners of his mouth were turned downward. Jett instantly knew that was a bad sign.

". . . Logan's the father."

**Don't be alarmed, nothing it's really definite in this story yet. More twists and surprises to come! :P review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's kind if appropriate that Big Time Lies premiered this week and that this is the kind of chapter I'm posting. Lol. Well, I granted some people's wishes with this. Others may hate me. We'll see :) **

Carlos stared at him, eyes wide. "L-Logan's . . .?"

Kendall nodded, biting his lip. "I'm sorry Carlos . . . um, when you think about it, it makes sense, y'know? I was with him before you and everything . . ."

Carlos didn't answer that. Jett just stared at them both, astounded.

Something about the tension in Kendall's shoulders put him off a little. He frowned and tried to figure it out.

"I'm gonna go tell him . . ."

"What? No!" Carlos grabbed Kendall by the arm to stop him from walking towards the door. "I-I mean, is that really necessary?"

Both Jett and Kendall's jaws dropped. "What?! Of course it is!" Kendall stared at him. "He's the father, he has a right to know! Wouldn't you want me to do the same for you?"

"Well . . ."

"Exactly."

"But don't you think it might upset him more, I mean . . ."

"That's bullshit, I know for a fact that if he's gonna be a father, he'd want to know about it! What is your problem with me telling him?!"

"I don't—"

"You fucking do! Tell me!"

"Oh my god!" Carlos snarled back, temper lost. "Are you that narrow-minded?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I would've thought it was fucking obvious, for all I know he'll take this opportunity to get back in with you!"

"Wow, you have that little faith in him . . ." Kendall shook his head. "He's your best friend. Or at least he should be."

"You really expect that to still be the case! Really, Kendall?" Carlos rolled his eyes.

Kendall glowered at him, fists clenched. Just get out," he spat. "And when you grow up enough to trust your own fucking friend and your boyfriend, you can come back!"

"You can't be serious—"

"GET OUT! I mean it, get out right now!" Kendall shoved him towards the door, chest heaving with rage. "I can't believe how fucking selfish you're being!"

"If you want selfish, fucking look in mirror!" Carlos screamed at him, before opening the door and storming out, slamming it so hard the whole apartment trembled.

Jett stood up slowly. He could see Kendall standing still, watching the door. One of his hands was placed on his belly. And then in another split second, he let out a wail of despair and began to cry. "Kendall, don't!" Jett said quickly, hurrying over and turning him around by the shoulder. Tears were streaming down Kendall's cheeks. He looked heartbroken. Jett wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a tight hug, running a hand up and down his back to try and soothe him. "Shh . . ."

"I've ruined everything," he sobbed into the taller boy's shoulder. "E-everything! I'm such a horrible person, I hate myself, I—"

"Hey, stop that." Jett pulled back and took hold of Kendall's shoulders firmly. "Don't say that, alright? You're not a horrible person. You're just confused, right?" When Kendall said nothing and just kept crying, he raised his voice a little. "Right?"

At last, Kendall gave a small whimper and nodded slowly. A tear dripped off his chin as he choked out, "I am confused. So, _so_ confused . . ."

"Talk to me about it. Come on." Jett wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders and led him over to the couch, sitting with him before going to get a tissue and handing it to him. "Now, dry your eyes and talk to me, okay?"

Kendall nodded again, dabbing at his cheeks and bloodshot eyes with the tissue. He sniffed. "The truth is . . . I didn't tell Carlos the whole truth."

"You didn't?" Jett frowned. "How so? The baby isn't Logan's?"

"No, it is. But it's Carlos's too . . ." Kendall played with the damp tissue as he spoke, avoiding Jett's eyes. "The doctor told me it's essentially a three-gene baby. We've all got a part of it."

"Is that possible?"

"Is a boy getting pregnant possible?" Kendall fired back.

"Point taken . . ." Jett sighed. "So, why did you lie?"

"In a way, I didn't _completely_ lie," Kendall said uncomfortably." She told me that excluding my genes the baby had a higher percent of Logan than Carlos. So . . ."

"Kendall."

"Okay . . . I started to get cold feet about who I picked. And I just panicked, and I wanted to connect myself to Logan again . . ."

"So, by pretending Logan is the only father, you're ensuring that you don't lose him."

Kendall nodded. "I know it's wrong, but I just . . ." He sighed. "Well, now I have even more reason to be unsure. I know there is no way Logan would've acted like Carlos did if the situation was reversed. He would understand."

"I agree with you there. But you know Carlos has always been a hothead."

"I know . . . I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." His eyes filled with tears again. "I can't make up my fucking mind and I'm tearing their friendship apart—"

"Shh," Jett said soothingly, wrapping his arms around him again.

But it was too late. Kendall had begun to cry again, body trembling. His breath heaved as he started to hyperventilate a little. "I'm s-such a bitch," he sobbed, chest heaving and hands clenching onto Jett's arms. He started to breathe faster, choking on his sobs and gasping for breath. "Calm down!" Jett started to panic. Kendall was clutching his stomach and sobbing and heaving and Jett was terrified he would pass out. "Please calm down!"

Kendall ignored him, eyes wide and scared. Jett, at this point, didn't know what to do.

So he grabbed him by the cheeks, yanked him forward, and kissed him.

Kendall gave a startled squeak, eyes blown wide. Jett pulled back after a couple of seconds, breathing hard. Because he was now starting to panic. _Fuck_, he'd just kissed him. Fuck fuck fuck . . .

"Hey," he said at last in a weak voice. "At least you're not crying anymore . . ." His gaze drifted away, cheeks blushing scarlet. Well, he'd embarrassed himself and fucked up everything now.

Then Kendall was grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pulling him forward so hard he thought he heard something rip. Then he kissed him with equal force.

Hmm. Maybe not.

Jett gave a weak moan as Kendall's tongue attacked his. At some point he was shoved back against the couch cushions as Kendall crawled on top of him, before diving back forward and kissing him again. Jett kissed back, deciding to let his resistance crumble. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's waist, pulling him so their bodies ground together. The sound Kendall let out sent heat flowing straight to his crotch. Kendall rolled his hips back down, hands still gripping Jett's shirt so hard his knuckles were white. Then before he even paused to think about it, Jett was flipping them over.

Kendall's legs ended up propped a little awkwardly on the taller boy's hips, but neither of them cared. He could feel Kendall's hands under his shirt and touching him gently but with determination. He knew what he wanted. Jett wanted it too.

His lips crashed down against Kendall's neck, sucking and biting on a chosen spot. Kendall whined loudly, one hand tightly woven in Jett's hair to keep his head there, tugging at the strands. His legs wound up around Jett's waist as his other hand slid down to the bulge in his sweats. "Shit," Jett gasped against Kendall's neck, as the blonde's hand moved inside his pants and boxers. His teeth sank into Kendall's neck with a low moan. Kendall wrapped his hand around Jett's dick, hand sliding up and down. Jett pulled off Kendall's neck with a pop and sat up. He tugged his shirt up over his head and tossed it to who-the hell-cared-anyway. Then he tugged Kendall up into a sitting position, legs still draped around his waist, and tugged his shirt off too.

He tugged Kendall up onto his lap and cupped his ass, lifting him up and off the couch. Kendall's arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled him in for another hot kiss. One eye open, Jett managed to manoeuvre his way around the couch and towards his room. He was about to dive onto the bed with Kendall in his arms, when he remember that yeah. He was pregnant. So he placed him down carefully and got back on top of him.

Kendall smiled up at him, complete trust in his gaze. His hands gripped Jett's shoulders and he pulled him down to kiss him again. This time it was just a little peck that made Jett's cheeks flush. Kendall gave a little giggle, a cute dimpled grin on his face. He gripped the hem of Jett's pants with his hands and tugged them down. Jett's erection bobbed up, Kendall blushing at the sight of it. But he was also looking at it almost greedily. Jett pressed one soft kiss to Kendall's chest and tugged his pants and boxers down too.

He gazed down at the naked blonde, breath caught in his throat. He was breathing hard, looking up at Jett. Maybe wondering why he'd just stopped what they were doing. Then he blushed hard when he realised Jett was just staring. Of course, he would never have admitted it, but he was totally mesmerised by the beautiful being lying underneath him. With his slim shoulders, that barely noticeable bulge in his belly, his hips and his v-line . . . _damn_.

"I think you've seen enough," Kendall said softly at last. His cheeks were red.

Jett chuckled, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his soft lips. "Maybe for now . . ." But that 'for now' got him thinking. Was he going to do this again? Were they going to do this again?

Jett worked Kendall open, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulders. He didn't have any lube; he couldn't remember where he kept the stuff. Did he even have any? Did it really matter?

Kendall was whimpering softly as Jett withdrew his fingers and lifted Kendall's legs back around his waist. Their eyes locked for a moment. Then Jett leaned forward and cupped Kendall's flushed cheeks, lifting him up to press their lips together in another open-mouthed kiss, as he slowly pushed inside.

Kendall clenched around him immediately, moaning loudly into his mouth and wrapping his arms around his neck. Jett moved his hands down and wrapped them around his tiny waist. It was thin, but as he held it tight and pulled him close, he knew he wouldn't break. Their chests pressed together, he pulled back from Kendall's lips and gave a shallow thrust of his hips, pulling back and pushing into Kendall's tight heat. Kendall gasped, nails digging into Jett's shoulders. "Oh _fuuck_ . . ."

Jett couldn't help smirking and growling," You want me to?"

Kendall laughed. The sound was music to his ears. Then the blonde released his hold on Jett's shoulders and flopped down onto the mattress. "Go on, then."

Jett grinned, taking hold of Kendall's left leg and hoisting it up over his shoulder. Kendall squeaked in surprise as he was tugged down the bed, almost bent in half. "This won't hurt the baby, will it?" Jett couldn't help asking, concerned.

"I don't think so." Kendall stuck his tongue out cheekily. "Just don't go all crazy."

"Got it," Jett laughed, before moving to tightly grip Kendall's slim hips. Then he pulled out and plunged back in, groaning at the tight clench around his dick. Kendall's hands clenched into fists above his head. Sweat slid down his forehead as he moaned and panted. Jett moved his hips faster, angling them and jabbing off Kendall's prostate. Kendall's back arched off the bed and he screamed, head tilted back. Jett leaned in and nipped on his neck again and fucked him harder, slamming in and out and grunting a little as his grip tightened on Kendall's hips.

"Jett, _Jett, please_ . . ." He clenched around Jett again, who gave a harsh moan and started plowing into him as hard and fast as he could, any thoughts about not going crazy kind of completely vanished.

Kendall, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. Jett was amazing in bed. He was rough but at the time time there was a gentleness underneath it. And he seemed to always know exactly what to do and how to do it. He kissed Kendall when he wanted to be kissed, touched him where he wanted to be touched, without even being asked. It seemed he could just read him so easily.

"I'm so close," Kendall almost sobbed out, a hand clawing and gripping at Jett's bicep and fuck, he had amazing arms too. Why was he only just realising this?

"_Shit!_" Jett's hand wrapped around his dick and he stroked it once and thrust against his sweet spot once, hard. And he came, cum splattering out over his stomachs and chest. A drop or two even landed on his cheek, and he realised he must've come pretty hard for that to happen. He lay back, giving a low groan when he felt Jett come inside of him, his semen dripping from his throbbing entrance when he pulled out weakly and flopped down on the mattress next to him. Their breath heaved as the both stared up at the ceiling, saying nothing.

Kendall lifted a hand to his belly, rubbing soothing circles into it where the faint bulge was. "Are you feeling okay?" Jett asked at last.

Kendall nodded. "Just kinda making sure the baby is okay. I feel okay physically." He paused. "But mentally or emotionally or whatever, not so much . . . we probably shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah." Jett rolled onto his side and couldn't help giving him a carefree smile. "We probably shouldn't have."

Kendall couldn't help smiling back and giggling a little, scooting closer and giving him a quick kiss. "You know, you're really good in bed."

"So I've been told."

"Oh really? By how many people?"

Jett just shrugged, sticking his tongue out. Then he stopped, biting his lip. He was looking at Kendall's neck. "Ohh . . . I gave you a pretty big mark."

"You did?!" Kendall got to his feet, walking with a slight limp over to where Jett's mirror was. Jett couldn't help glancing at his butt when he did. He was only human, after all.

"Wow, that's big," Kendall chuckled, tip of his finger tracing over the large hickey left on the side of his neck. "You've got a mouth like Dracula."

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult."

"It's neither." Kendall turned around and skipped back to the bed, hopping onto it and straddling Jett's waist. Grinning, Jett sat up and wrapped his arms around him, pressing their lips together.

He found he could quite happily just kiss Kendall all day.

"I'm actually glad you left this," Kendall said a little breathlessly when they pulled apart. "I can use it to get this whole Carlos-Logan thing sorted out."

Jett frowned. "How do you plan on doing that?"

And Kendall explained.

* * *

><p>"Carlos wins again!" Katie announced, a little bored with the situation.<p>

This was the tenth time Carlos had completely destroyed James in whatever video game it was they were playing. He didn't even know. Once thing he did know was that when he was angry, frustrated or fed up, he was unstoppable. Right now, he was all of the above. He didn't know where Logan was. Which was good, he wanted to avoid him. He didn't know what Kendall was doing. And he didn't know how to sort out that problem.

"I don't wanna play anymore," James said tiredly, sighing and putting down the controller. "It's getting a bit samey for me."

Carlos sighed angrily. "Fine. Whatever."

"I'll get it!" Katie said quickly, running to the door when she heard knocking. She opened it up. "Kendall!" she squealed, hugging him. "How's the baby?"

"Same old, same old," Kendall turned at her, kissing her head. "Is Carlos around? I wanna talk to him."

"Carlos!" Katie called, a teasing time in her voice. "Your boyfriend is here!"

Carlos ran to the door and saw Kendall standing there. He looked a bit uncomfortable and shy, which was unusual for him. "Hi Kendall. Um . . . so what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, about earlier," Kendall said quietly. "About our fight . . ."

"Okay, let's . . ." That was when Carlos spotted it. The large purple mark on the side of his neck. " . . . talk," he finished weakly. "I . . . Kendall, what's that?" He pointed.

"Oh . . ." Kendall's hand covered it up. His lip trembled. "I-I'm so sorry, Carli . . ."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Logan."

"Logan . . ." Carlos's eyes widened, and he gritted his teeth. That asshole.

"Please don't be mad at him," Kendall said quickly, grabs Carlos's hand in both of us. "Please, I was upset and he was comforting me. Honestly, I just came onto him. Are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"How far did you go?"

"Not the whole way. And I didn't tell him about the baby. I know you still don't want to . . ." His face fell.

Carlos thought about it for a few seconds. He didn't particularly want Logan to know, for reasons he'd already stated. Logan could use it as a way to slip back in. But it seemed he already had. Because Carlos had been insensitive and he'd upset Kendall. What if that happened again?

He'd let both Kendall and himself down. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Kendall, I want to tell Logan about the baby."

"You do? Really?!" Kendall's face lit up. "Thank you, thank you so much!" He pulled him in for a hug, kissing him passionately.

Carlos pulled back, holding his waist. "Just, promise me you won't do anything like that with him again. Okay?"

Kendall nodded immediately. "Of course, I promise. If you promise you won't say anything to him about it. It was my fault, I don't want him to get in trouble . . ."

"I won't mention it to him." Carlos smiled sweetly. "I'm glad we sorted this out."

And Kendall was glad too. Very, very glad.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter, so...hope you like it! :D**

The next morning, Kendall called down to deliver the news to Logan about the baby. Unfortunately, the person who answered the door was the one person he didn't want to see.

"Oh," Mrs Knight said stiffly, eying him with a look of disdain. "Hello."

"Hi," Kendall replied just as dully. He tried to push the hurt deep down and away, and instead said, "I'm here to see the guys."

She let him in and walked off into her room, not saying another word to him. He sighed and went over to where the three of them were, waiting for him. "Hiya," he said, putting on a bright smile. Carlos kissed him when he sat down beside him. "So, Logan," Kendall began, smiling at him. "We've got something to tell you."

"Oh." Logan looked a bit surprised, but eager to hear. "Okay."

"I got my results yesterday, from the paternity test." Kendall took a deep breath. Okay, here goes nothing. "You're the father."

"I . . . what?"

"The baby is yours."

"Oh . . . wow." Logan's eyes trailed from Kendall's, down to his belly. His gaze was full of wonder, and affection. It warmed Kendall's heart to see him like that. "I'm the father. It's really mine." He sounded to be in complete shock. Clearly he hadn't expected this.

Kendall nodded, telling himself firmly that it was technically true. "Yours."

Logan rushed forward, hugging Kendall tight. "I'll be a good father, I promise," Logan rambled, eyes bright and smile wide. "Well, if you decide to keep it, even if you don't I'll be here for you and I'll rub your feet and cook you weird food and—"

"In case you haven't noticed," Carlos brought up suddenly. "You sound like boyfriend."

"Oh." Logan backed out of the hug, cheeks flushing scarlet. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Carlos shrugged, pressing a kiss to Kendall's temple. "I would be too."

James just sat aside, watching the scene with slightly brooding eyes. Kendall caught his eye, and saw the brunet frowning and clearly deep in thought. That was when the idea suddenly came to him. "Hey, Carlos, Logan?"

When the two of them were paying attention, he continued. "I think the two of you could do with some bonding time. You know, to rekindle that friendship. How does that sound?"

Oddly enough, Logan looked completely in favour of the idea. He glanced at Carlos, giving him a friendly smile. "We could go to the park for a while, maybe get some lemonade like we used to?"

"I like the idea," Carlos grinned. And that settled it.

Kendall waited until they were gone, sitting beside James. He hoped that the brunet had picked up some kind of vibes off of him, that he wanted to talk. He was trying to send them as strongly as he possibly could. "Hey, James?"

"About time you say something," James chuckled. "Now, my friend, talk to me. Entrust me with your every little problem and troubling thought."

"You just made this weird."

"Come on, Kendall. You can trust me." James sat back and waited.

"James, um . . ." Kendall sighed. Well, no point beating about the bush. "Jett and I had sex."

James gaped at him. "You what?!"

"Shh!" Kendall hissed. He looked around, before turning back to James and saying in a softer voice, "Yesterday, after Carlos stormed out." He sighed. "And, I just . . . it's weird, because I feel guilty and I know it was wrong, but I don't regret it . . ."

"Hmm." James looked thoughtful. "Wanna know what I think?"

"Obviously, that's why I told you."

"I think you sort of just fell into his arms, because there was no pressure to do so," James told him. "See, with Jett there's no pressure on you. Like, when you were with Carlos and Logan, you had to like them, had to fancy them, y'know? With Jett, there's no rule stating that by the end of the month you're either in a relationship with him or not. You don't have to work hard to impress constantly, you don't have to force out these feelings that you may not even have, deep down."

"I guess that makes sense," Kendall shrugged. "Though, I do feel the need to impress Jett, at least sometimes . . ."

James frowned. "In what ways?"

"Stuff like, even though I wanna shovel my dinner down my throat I try to eat politely so I don't gross him out, I check if my clothes match, I comb my hair . . ."

"You sound like a girl."

"I'm pregnant," Kendall snapped. "I'm already halfway there, okay?"

"Right, sorry." James looked thoughtful again. "That's interesting . . . okay, so tell me about the sex."

"Is that not a bit personal . . .?"

"No, it's not. We've taken baths together. Now, go on."

"Well, it was good, obviously . . . great, really." Kendall blushed as he remembered. "He carried me to bed, we kissed a lot, he kept checking to see if I was okay, with the baby and everything." He grinned. "And his dick is—"

"Okay, that's enough!" James said quickly. "I've heard plenty, thank you. I've made my analysis."

"Are you planning on becoming a psychiatrist if this singing thing doesn't work out?" Kendall teased.

"Don't push me, or I might start charging for these sessions." James shot back. "Remember what I said before, about how the best thing for Carlos and Logan's friendship might be if they both remain in the friendzone with you?"

Kendall nodded, and James continued. "You also need to consider what's best for the baby."

"Oh yeah, the baby . . ." Kendall sighed.

"A baby's a lot to handle, what with all this other conflict going on in yor head," James said. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"I have no idea. I'm still trying to decide whether to keep it or give it up for adoption."

"Oh." James shrugged. "Well, you've got six months left to decide, I guess. Use that time to think really hard about what you want, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

"I mean it, Kendall. Think about what _you_ want. Not anyone else, or what they think. I'm not saying be a nasty selfish prick about it, but ultimately think of yourself. No choosing something to save anyone's feelings if it's not what you want."

"I know, James." But up until now, he really hadn't. It hadn't occurred to him.

_What do I want?_

A week or two passed without any event. Kendall went to another appointment with James, Logan and Carlos. James stayed in the waiting room, and Logan and Carlos behaved surprisingly well. He got another ultrasound photo, and he could sort of see the baby shape beginning to actually show. He was approaching the end of the first trimester, to his relief. Back in the apartment, he alternated between spending time with Carlos and his friends at the pool and spending time with Jett in the apartment, playing board games, or trying to cook things together, or just watching movies. Or other things, which he enjoyed a lot.

One morning, he was sitting on Jett's lap on the living room couch, feeding him a piece of partially burnt chocolate muffin that they'd tried to bake. "It tastes good," Jett insisted, munching on the crunchy top. "Honestly."

Kendall nibbled on some of the softer sponge and shrugged. "I think we need a bit less sugar next time, it's a bit sickening. Coming from someone with crazy sugar cravings."

"Next time we could always decorate them. I'm sure there's no way to burn shop-bought frosting."

.

Kendall chuckled, popping the last piece into his mouth. "Let's hope so."

A knock on the door sent Kendall leaping backwards out of Jett's lap, having to hold his belly slightly when he steadied himself. His heart pounded as he walked over to the door and opened it. Carlos, Logan and James were standing there. "Hi babe," Carlos greeted, taking his hand and kissing him on the lips. When he pulled back, he licked his lips, looking slightly puzzled.

"Me and Jett were trying to become dessert experts," Kendall explained quickly. "Not very successfully. So, what's up?"

"Gustavo called," Logan answered. "He's back from his vacation, and he wants to see us."

Kendall grimaced. They'd called Kelly back when they'd first discovered the pregnancy, and told her to pass it on to Gustavo, which she's done. Since they'd finished their tour only a week or two before that, Gustavo had announced they were taking a long break. He'd hung around in LA for a while, relaxing and doing everything else work normally restricted him from doing, but in the last couple of months he'd gone travelling.

"I guess we have to go, then," Kendall sighed, reaching over and grabbing his jacket. He waved goodbye to Jett, who grinned and waved back.

They took the car to Rocque Records, staying relatively quiet the whole way. Except for Logan cheerily asking how his baby was, at which Carlos wrapped a protective arm around Kendall before he even had a chance to answer.

As they walked into the studio, James caught his eye and rolled his eyes. Kendall nodded slightly in agreement, smirking.

"Hi, boys!" Kelly greeted, hugging them all. "Haven't see you in a while. I missed out on a lot, didn't I?" She glanced down at Kendall's belly. Giving Kendall a questioning glance, he nodded and she smiled wide, putting her hand on the bump. "How's the baby?"

"Good, I think. Not giving me any signs that they aren't."

"DOGS! COME HERE!"

The four boys groaned and followed the sound of the yell into Gustavo's office. Kelly went with them and stood beside the desk, as the grumpy man rose from his chair and walked towards them.

"Heeey, Gustavo," James said brightly. "How was your vacation?"

"Not important."

"Okay . . ."

"So," Gustavo began, clearly intending on getting straight to the point. "There've been some photos taken of you four. And people are asking questions."

"Photos where?" Logan asked, frowning in confusion.

Which was when Kelly promptly whipped them out and gave them to Gustavo, who shoved them right up in their faces. "At the clinic, idiots! And look, here's another one of the four of you outside, after your mysterious appointment! Only you've got something in your hand, Kendall."

The four of them groaned, because they could clearly see that what Kendall held in his hand was an ultrasound photo. And they knew anyone else who'd seen the pictures had realised it too.

"Everyone's talking about it, though I suppose you morons haven't noticed." Gustavo folded his arms, scowling. "So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The four boys looked at each other and said nothing. Then eventually, someone broke the silence. "You know," Kendall said at last, giving a nervous chuckle. "With everything that's been going on, I kind of forgot I'm in a boyband."

"I can tell," Gustavo snapped. "Now, people are asking questions about what you were doing in this clinic. Did you get a girl knocked up? Did James or Carlos or Logan get a girl knocked up? Look, we're gonna have to come out with the truth."

"The truth?" Kendall squeaked.

"Yes. I know, people won't believe it, but eventually they'll have to. You might get a rough time for it, but we'll see. So . . ." He squirmed awkwardly as he asked, "Who's the father?"

Kendall pointed to Logan as Carlos qui key added, "But they're not together. Kendall and I are."

Gustavo sighed. "Why can't you dogs just be normal people?!"

When nobody answered, he continued. "Okay, here's what you do. You say you're going to have a baby. We keep whatever this is—" he flailed his arms towards Kendall, Carlos and Logan "—in the dark. The father of the baby is someone close and important to you and you're happy to be sharing this with them. Things are complicated, but you're working it out. You're single. Got it?"

Kendall nodded obediently. "I can do that."

On the day of Big Time Rush's press conference, the number one question was about their visit to the clinic. At which point, Kendall leaned forward into his microphone, and said what he'd been told to say. The others added their own input, backing his story up. The paparazzi were skeptical, as was to be expected. Until Kendall stood up and lifted his shirt, turning sideways to show them the still small, but very distinctive, baby bump. After that, nothing else need to be said. But amplified question about Kendall's relationship status with the baby's father followed them as they left the conference.

"I'm so glad that's over," Kendall sighed. "So Carli, I guess we'll have to be careful about how our dates go from now on."

"We can do that," Carlos replied warmly, kissing him. "Don't worry about it."

They returned to the Palmwoods, going to sit together at the pool for a while. They cuddled, they kissed, they talked. No paparazzi could get to them in here anymore, so they were safe enough to show their affections in front of their friends. Camille commented on what a good couple they made. Logan went to get a smoothie, taking James with him. He obviously didn't want to be near them, which Kendall understood. He felt a twinge of guilt. Poor Logan. Poor Carlos . . .

If you're really interested and engaged in a relationship, why would you cheat?

He'd always hated cheaters.

Katie went to tell the three 2J residents that Mrs Knight had made dinner for them, and wanted them up before it got cold. "I wish you'd come back and talk to her, Kendall," she pleaded. "I think she misses you, I really do."

Kendall just sighed, folding his arms. "If she misses me, she can tell me. She's the one who kicked me out, I'm not going to act like I need her." But of course, in a way he did. She was his mother after all. It wasn't like his dad was any help.

Kendall said goodbye to them and went back to his and Jett's apartment. He'd been staying there for such a long time now, he did feel like it was their home. He wasn't just a guest anymore. It was a comforting feeling. When he walked in, he thought Jett might be out somewhere. But he remembered the latest New Town High season had ended recently, and Jett was actually quiet a home bird when he didn't have to go to work.

"Hi," he greeted, spotting Jett sitting on the couch.

Jett looked up, smiling when he saw him and turning off the TV. "You look happy."

"Well, I just came clean to the press," Kendall shrugged. "Sort of, at least."

"Yeah, I heard. I was watching the press conference," Jett said, standing up with his arms folded and his shoulders slightly hunched. Like he wanted to shrink.

"Oh." Kendall hung up his jacket. "Do you think we handled it well?"

"Yeah, I course . . ." Jett trailed off, hand scratching at his arm feebly. "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"The baby."

Kendall frowned. "Elaborate, please?"

"Well," Jett stepped closer. "I feel like this whole thing is getting too messed up. I mean, not that it was ever any of my business, but what happened with Carlos and Logan was already fucked up enough. Especially with all these lies and everything. What we did just made it worse—"

"So, you regret it?" Kendall asked slowly, heart sinking a little. "You think we should stop?"

"No, no!" Jett replied quickly. "Definitely not. I . . . I thought it was great, and I do wanna do it again, I like spending time with you, but I'm just trying to say that . . ." He sighed. "It's difficult to explain properly."

Kendall shrugged. "Whatever it is, don't give it too much thought. I'm sure it'll sort itself out."

"No, that's the problem! It won't!" Jett snapped. "Because it's you!"

"Me?!" Kendall gaped at him. Outraged. "_I'm_ the problem?"

"Well not you exactly, but all your lies and all these problems with making decisions—"

"Look, I'm trying—"

"What's going to happen when he or she is born?" Jett demanded. "How many fathers are they going to have by that time?!"

"Jett, I don't even know if I'm—"

"You need to know!" Jett shouted. "You need to fucking plan these things out or it's never gonna work, none of this is going to work!"

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Kendall shouted back, voice cracking. Jett clamped his mouth shut, jaw clenched. A tear slid down Kendall's cheek, seeming to startle him when he felt it slide under his chin and drop to the floor. "I'm trying to figure it out, okay," Kendall continued weakly, drying his eyes. "I'm trying."

Jett sighed. "I know, I just . . ." He sighed again, giving Kendall a soft hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's fine," Kendall sniffled, giving him a small smile, head tilted up towards him.

"No, seriously. I shouldn't have done that." Jett's hand shyly played with Kendall's. "Are we okay?"

"Of course," Kendall replied, smile growing. "I guess we're both a bit over sensitive. Is there something you're not telling me?" He patted Jett's stomach.

Jett chuckled, hands linking together at the small of Kendall's back as he pulled the blond closer. "Just that I love those jeans on you."

"Oh, do you?"

"Mhm. But I think they'd look better on the floor."

Kendall's laughter was muffled by Jett's lips, as he was swept up into his arms and carried off out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**No more hiatus. Anyways, some resolutions to things in this chapter :) hope you like it!**

Kendall's belly had grown a significant size in the past three months. He couldn't walk anywhere without waddling comically, and he could barely see his feet. Sometimes when he sat down in a chair, he couldn't get back up. And often the baby's kicking drove him demented to the point where he just wanted to reach right into his body and tug him or her out by the ankles, slap them around a little and tell them to stay still for five damn seconds so he could nap in peace. Luckily, Jett was there to help him put on his shoes and help him out of his chair when he needed it.

"You really don't have to," Kendall giggled bashfully, sitting back on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. Jett sat on the table and pick up one bare foot, holding it in his hands and rubbing it gently. Kendall moaned weakly, eyelids fluttering. "God, Jett . . . ."

"I want to," Jett replied teasingly. "Don't act like you don't love it."

"Then I'm making dinner tonight."

Jett gasped, eyes widening with horror. "But Kendall, I'm doing nice things for you! Don't punish me by cooking!" A cushion rapidly smacked him in the face.

"Jerk," Kendall huffed, arms folded, scowling.

"Kendork, baby, I'm just kidding. You know I like your food."

Kendall nodded, smiling sleepily and siting back, relaxing and shutting his yes. "Yeah, I know."

As Jett massaged Kendall's sore feet, he watched the blond lying there. His hands were rested on his round belly, his eyes shut gently, a small smile on his face. He was so cute, and looked so innocent. Although he'd done plenty to prove to Jett that he was far from it. He finished off Kendall's left foot and moved on to his right, giving it a light tickle with his fingers and smiling when Kendall giggled, dimple showing in his cheek. "Jett, stop."

"Sorry, I'm done." He kept rubbing at his foot.

"So, are the new New Town High episodes coming along?"

"Pretty good, but the season is almost over. They're gonna have conferences soon to discuss our contracts, and if there's gonna be another season."

"Oh." Kendall frowned. "Well, I hope that works out for you."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Jett shrugged. "Though I guess it can't last forever." He finished massaging his feet and placed them back on the floor.

"That is true, but still. Thank you," Kendall said sweetly, tugging Jett down and kissing him. Jett grinned, wrapping his arms around Kendall and kissing back, tongue sliding between his lips easily. His hands slid downwards, one under Kendall's shirt, over his back, while the other slid over his thigh. "No," Kendall protested, laughing and trying to push him off. "Your hands smell like feet . . ."

He squeaked in surprise when Jett grabbed his legs and lifted them up, his back slumping down the couch. Jett held his thighs in his hands and knelt between them, leaning down and kissing him again. Kendall gave a happy little moan and gave in, arms sliding around his neck and tugging at his hair. "Mmm," escaped Kendall's open mouth as Jett's tongue lapped sloppily at his. Jett's kisses always drove him demented, leaving craving more and more by the second.

But then there was a knock on the door and Jett quickly pulled back, clearing his throat and fixing his hair. Kendall quickly fixed himself up too, placing his feet back on the floor. Jett took his hand and tugged him to his feet, before hurrying over to answer the door. Carlos and Logan stood there, beaming and waving at him. "Hey Jett!" Logan greeted in a chirpy voice. Since they'd made up on the day Kendall told Logan that he was the father, the two had been just as close as ever. There was no getting between them, which Kendall actually found to be a relief. The guilt of what he was doing behind Carlos' back ate away at him every time he looked at either him or Jett, but he just couldn't stop. It was easier to deal with knowing that he always had Logan attached at the hip.

Jett let them into the apartment and Carlos gave Kendall a quick but affectionate peck on the lips. Logan did the same, but planted one on his belly. Kendall laughed, like he always did, and ruffled Logan's hair. "Good to see you guys," Jett commented. He hadn't seen them since the previous week, having been busy with his TV show for most of this week. And the time he hadn't been on set, he'd been with Kendall. "What's up?"

"We wanted to invite you over tomorrow night," Carlos said excitedly, grinning at Kendall.

"Both of you," Logan added, playfully nudging Carlos in the side. "Silly." This double act they always had going on could get a bit exhausting at times. Though it was also entertaining, and very sweet to see. "We're having a movie night. Carlos and me have already selected our choices of film!"

"So basically all of your favourites and nobody else's?" Kendall teased.

"Of course!" Carlos wrapped his arms around Kendall, nuzzling his neck fondly. "Do you wanna hang out today, babe?"

Kendall shook his head, kissing Carlos on the cheek. "Sorry. I would like to, but it's already nearly evening and I've got to go pick up some groceries and t-shirts that'll actually fit me better."

"Oh, alright. Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow, definitely."

Later on in the evening, Kendall went to go and do his shopping. As he walked around, he felt very at ease. He was a celebrity; people knew about his baby. He didn't have to stay indoors and hide it. Though admittedly, while he was very comfortable on the outside, on the inside it wasn't so loving and comforting anymore. He didn't understand why.

Kendall carried his grocery bag in his hand and walked into the Palmoods. He'd bought some ecological fabric bags recently, so they were strong enough that he didn't need to carry them in both hands. His belly always got in the way with those. He smiled in greeting at the people he knew, before stepping into the elevator and going to push the right button. "Hold the elevator!" a male voice called out frantically. Kendall quickly stuck his arm out and held the doors open. "Thanks!" a young man hurried in, laughing a little breathlessly.

"No problem," Kendall grinned at him. Then his smile fell as his mother stepped into the elevator with them. She pushed the button for floor 2, and the doors slid shut. Kendall sighed, wishing he could fold his arms, and turned away from her. The ride instantly became silent and awkward. The stranger in with them was more than happy to run out when they stopped at the first floor. For a minute Kendall was tempted to run out after him. But he really didn't want to take the stairs. So he stayed put and kept his eyes diverted away from his mother."

"Kendall."

He said nothing, and didn't look.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry."

Kendall bit down on his lip. Then he turned to glance at her briefly, before looking away again. "Okay." If she thought she was getting off that easily, she could think again. Of course, he missed her a lot. But that didn't mean he would forgive her.

"Kendall, please. I'm trying to make things right."

She reached out to touch his shoulder; he pulled away. "It took you long enough," he replied coldly, finally looking at her. Carlos, Logan, James and Jett may have gained height on him, but he was still taller than his mother. It gave him a bit more confidence, which was what he needed. "How long has it been, almost six months?"

"Kendall . . ." Her mouth trembled. "I know I made a mistake—"

"Do you, because you seemed perfectly happy at the time," Kendall snapped. "Kicking one of your kids out of the house. What if James hadn't found me a place? I'd have nowhere to fucking stay, you _bitch_." She winced, and for a second he felt terribly guilty. But there were tears in his eyes and he was so angry and his hormones we're helping. "I'm having a baby and I wouldn't even have had a fucking roof over my head!"

"I said I'm sorry! Look, I know forgiving me might be a long process but I just wanted to ask you if you want to move back in with Katie and—"

"I appreciate that kind and charitable offer but no thanks," Kendall retorted, finally managing to fold his arms up over his chest with his groceries dangling from one hand. "I'm perfectly happy living with Jett. I don't want to move out."

For a moment their argument was postponed as she gave him a puzzled look, head tilted slightly. He quickly turned away, pushing the button to open the elevator doors. "This is your stop."

She sighed, leaving the elevator. She turned back to look at him. "Sweetie . . . I just hope we can talk again soon."

Kendall looked back at her, reaching over to push the button to close the doors again. "Okay." As soon as the doors shut, he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle his sob. He may have been alone, but he still didn't want to make noise. When the doors opened on his floor, he hurried out and down the hallway into his apartment, dropping his bag on the coffee table and sitting down, hand still clamped over his moth. He took a shaky breath and tried to compose himself. He wiped at his eyes.

"Hey, you alright?"

Kendall looked up, seeing Jett walk towards him and sit beside hm. "I thought you were on set," Kendall said lamely.

"I'm not."

"My mom started talking to me in the elevator."

"What did she say?"

"She apologised and said she wanted me to move back into 2J."

"Oh." Jett frowned. "And, you said no?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why? You don't accept her apology?"

"Well, that." Kendall smiled shyly. "And I like living here with you."

"Oh." Jett blushed. Kendall rested his head against his shoulder and gave a contented little sigh. Jett wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

* * *

><p>The following night, Kendall and Jett went down to 2J to find popcorn and other snacks all over the coffee table, and Carlos and Logan sitting there looking excited. James sat beside them, grinning when the two arrived. Carlos and Logan barely mumbled a greeting before turning on the movie eagerly as Logan jumped up to dim the lights.<p>

Kendall sat down beside Carlos, and Jett sat beside him. The fell into silence immediately. At fist, Carlos put his arm around Kendall. But a few minutes later he got distracted by something Logan said and didn't put his arm back.

Some time later, in he middle of the film, Kendall glanced to his left and saw Carlos and Logan, whispering together and giggling like little girls over what was on screen. They weren't paying any attention to him. In another life, maybe he would've been offended that his boyfriend was ignoring him for his friend, but he didn't. He felt oddly relieved. He saw James with his eyes on the screen and doing his very best to ignore the two making noise. He felt Jett's body heat radiating from his right side. He glanced over at him, but when Jett felt eyes on him and turned to look at Kendall, Kendall quickly looked back at the screen.

A few minutes later, it happened again and as he looked away pretending nothing had happened, he tried not to smile. Then he suddenly felt long and strong fingers lacing with his, where his hand rested on his thigh. He looked up at Jett, who grinned at him and squeezed his hand. Their hands sat intertwined on Kendall's thigh for a few minutes. It felt nice to have him there, though he couldn't help feeling a little paranoid about Carlos and Logan being so close to him. Then he looked up and saw James staring at them. Their eyes locked, and James raised his eyebrows. He was smiling, Kendall could see that. But he also looked apprehensive. Kendall sighed, turning towards Jett and leaning close to him. "Can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?" he murmured, lips brushing off Jett's ear. The brunet blushed slightly and nodded. Kendall heaved himself up off the couch, slipping around the back so he didn't walk in front of the others. Jett followed and Kendall led him behind the shelf of toys into the hallway where the bedrooms were.

"So, um." Kendall kept his voice low. He wrung his hands together as he said at last, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Jett asked slowly, glancing briefly at the living room to make sure they were still alone.

"Like, are we just messing around?" Kendall wondered, trying not to sound too awkward and hesitant about it. "Or is it more serious?"

"Truthfully, I don't know."

"Well, um . . ." Kendall swallowed, hand resting on Jett's forearm. "Do you want it to be more serious? Like, do you want to be together, as more than, well . . . you know."

For a moment Jett forgot about the three other people sitting in the living room. He could only answer honestly. "Yeah, I do."

"I do too."

"Really?"

Kendall nodded. "So, I want to tell the others about us."

"What?!" Jett squeaked. "I-I mean, are you sure?"

"I'm sure . . . it's not right to hide it from them." Kendall looked up at Jett. "Unless you don't want to."

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Kendall nodded, glancing over and checking to see that the others' attention was diverted. Then he leaned in and gave Jett a quick peck on the lips. "Okay, come on."

Jett smiled and followed him out. Kendall moved to stand in front of the television and cleared his throat. "Guys? Can we stop the movie for a sec? I need to talk to you."

Logan frowned, but picked up the remote and did as he asked. "What is it?"

Kendall clamped his hands together nervously. "Um . . ."

Jett gave him a reassuring smile, knowing what he was about to do. He felt Jett standing next to him and it gave him a little comfort. "Carlos . . ."

Carlos looked up at him.

"I want to break up."

Carlos' jaw dropped. "Why?!"

"Because I've been seeing Jett behind your back," Kendall whispered, shutting his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry."

Carlos and Logan stared blankly up at them. It was only a tiny gesture, but Jett moved his hand over slightly and linked his little finger with Kendall's. Carlos gaped at them. At last Kendall opened his eyes again when he asked, "How long?"

"Three months," Kendall replied in a trembling voice. "When we fought about telling Logan."

"It wasn't Logan who gave you that hickey," Carlos said numbly. "Was it?"

Logan's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Logan, I'm sorry," Kendall pleaded. "I panicked after it happened, I didn't know what else to say . . ."

"So you've been fucking this whole time?" Carlos demanded, looking right at Jett. He only nodded, looking worried but determined.

"Kendall." Kendall looked down at him. "I . . . I wanna talk to Jett for a minute, if that's cool."

"Oh." Kendall glanced at Jett, who just shrugged. "Alright." He walked back into the hallway, James and Logan getting up and following him.

"I'll be in my room," James said quietly, turning to go. "But, um. Good job." He clapped Kendall on the shoulder. "Good luck, Ken." And he went into his room and shut the door.

"I really am sorry, Logan," Kendall murmured.

"It's okay." Logan reached out and squeezed his hand. "I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Hmm?"

"Shh. Let's just see how this goes."

Out in the living room, Carlos stood up and faced Jett, expression blank. Jett folded his arms, giving an awkward but warm smile. At least, he hoped it was warm. He tried his best. "So . . . what's up?"

"You're a fucking prick."

Jett's jaw dropped. And alright, he kind of sorta knew that already. Any guy who went after someone taken behind the partner's back was a prick. "Okay, um . . . why?"

Carlos laughed, brow scrunched in anger, jaw tight, fist clenched. "As if you don't fucking know!" Standing right in front of Jett, they were both tall, and strong, the exact same height. "You're a snake! Luring Kendall in to live with you and get him in bed with you, you wanted him all along! That's the only damn reason you let him stay with you!"

"Hey, I was trying to do a good deed!" Jett retorted, arms folded.

"That's bullshit! You wanted him for yourself, admit it!" Carlos shouted.

And because Jett was getting frustrated now, and had had enough of hiding everything away, he decided that he would. "You know what, fine! It's true! I did let him stay with me to be nice, but I also wanted to be with him, and I tried to fucking stay away!"

"Yeah right—"

"It's true! Do you think I wanted that to happen?! Do you think I meant to take him from you?!" Jett roared, his anger overcoming him as he shoved Carlos away to get some breathing space. "Well I didn't, it's not my fault we have stuff in common and that we get along! I didn't mean to do any of it but guess what, I wouldn't take any of it back!"

Carlos shoved him and he stumbled across the floor. "You're a backstabber!"

Jett growled and shoved him back. "I don't think you're even angry about losing him, you're just angry about losing!"

"SHUT THE FUCK—"

"THE ONLY REASON YOU EVER EVEN WANTED HIM WAS FOR HIS BODY. I WANTED HIM FOR HIS EYES."

Carlos stopped, unsteady on his feet. He stood frozen for a second or two before stuttering out, "Wh-What?"

Jett' chest heaved. "You heard me," he said slowly. "You wouldn't even want to date him if you hadn't started having sex. But, I-I . ." His cheeks flushed. "I liked him anyway. And it sucks, I know, that I didn't get to act on it until he was carrying a baby in him and in a twisted love triangle with you and Logan. But I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

Carlos seemed to have no idea of what to say or do. He looked a bit dazed. The silence was tense, the anger buzzing through the room almost thick enough to hold in his hand. Then the silence was broken.

"Carli?"

Jett and Carlos turned towards the door, where Kendall and Logan stood. They'd clearly heard every word. Even if they hadn't been screaming their heads off, Jett wouldn't have expected any less. Kendall walked over to Carlos, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, giving him a warm hug. "It'd not only Jett's fault," he said to him softly. "It's mostly mine. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I'm really sorry."

Carlos looked back at him miserably. "Is it my fault?" he asked quietly. "Was I a bad boyfriend?"

"No, not at all. Don't think that." Kendall cuddled him. "The thing is, Carli . . . I think it was just too much, both you and Logan coming at me at once. I don't know how much of it I actually feel and how much I just put on to make the whole mess work." He couldn't help glancing over at Jett. "But . . . what I feel for Jett is real. I know it is."

"You really like him, don't you?"

Kendall nodded shyly, blushing. Carlos couldn't help smiling a little too; Kendall was always adorable when he blushed. Even if the reason was something he was not entirely happy with, it was still a sweet sight. "Then I guess you should be with him," he said, sighing a little. "I mean, I don't want us to be together if you're not happy . . ."

"I don't want you to be unhappy either." Kendall took his hands and squeezed them. "Carli, you've been so sweet and I don't deserve you . . ."

"Hey, don't say that."

"No, it's true. I'm not just saying that. I've been unfaithful to you and it's not fair. You deserve someone better." Kendall kissed his cheek softly. "You'll be a lot happier when you find that someone better. Trust me, you'll know."

"Does it feel really different?"

"Completely. A bit scary, actually. But it's a good scary." Kendall sighed, biting his lip. "I was a bit scared of being with you, too. But it was bad scary. That's why I lied, about the baby."

Carlos' eyes widened.

"You're a father too, Carlos." Kendall turned towards Logan, speaking up loud. "It's a three gene baby, all of ours."

"Are you serious?!" Logan exclaimed, looking amazed. Then his face lit up into a huge grin. "Oh my god, Carlos! Isn't this great?"

"Yeah," Carlos replied a little numbly, eyes on Kendall's belly. "It's . . . wow. I'm really going too be a dad?"

"You really are." Kendall grinned him as Carlos hugged him tight, sniffling a little and breathing had. "Don't get all emotional."

"I won't make any promises," Carlos laughed weakly, walking over to Logan and hugging him too. The two held each other close, as though all their wildest dreams had just come true in about five seconds. Kendall tried to make sense of that look in their eyes, but then Jett walked over and put his arm around his waist, kissing his forehead, and he forgot about it.

"We should go," Jett murmured in his ear. "I think we've caused enough drama for one night."

Kendall giggled. "Yeah, you're right." He walked over and hugged Logan and Carlos, kissing their cheeks. "Friends?"

"Friends," they both replied cheerily. And he was relieved to see that it was clear they meant it.

Kendall and Jett were silent going back up to their apartment. It was only when they walked in that Jett said a little shyly, "So, we're official now?"

Kendall laughed, nodded and kissing him. "Yeah, we are." He gave a little sigh. "Crazy night, huh? I have a feeling that if I hadn't told Carlos about the baby, he'd still be raging."

"Probably."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kendall squeezed his hands. "Not, like . . . sex or anything. Just sleeping."

"We can do that."

They changed their clothes and lay down in Jett's bed. Kendall found it most comfortable to sleep on his left side, so he did and Jett nestled up against his back, a hand gently over his belly. Kendall laced their fingers together, looking back over his shoulder and giving a sleepy smile. Jett gave his neck a little kiss. "Night, Kendork."

Kendall chuckled. "Night, Stetson."


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter for you people :) this story got nominated as best kogan for the BTR FF awards, which I was happy with even though it's not kogan anymore xD some little developments in this chapter that y'all might enjoy.**

Kendall and Jett always had a relaxing morning together. They'd eat breakfast together and take turns doing the dishes afterwards. Then Jett would go to the set or Kendall would go to the studio or if they were both blessed with some hours off, they'd sit at the table and play a board game or go to the couch and play video games, or watch a movie. Or they'd sit at opposite ends of the couch, reading. Or they'd have sex, any of these options worked for them.

"Morning," Kendall chirped to Jett as he walked into the kitchen, pecking him on the lips. "Juice is there, help yourself to whatever you want to eat."

"Got it," Jett grinned, popping some bread into the toaster as Kendall took out the milk and cereal. "Did you sleep well?"

Yup," Kendall smiled cheerfully, sitting down at the table with his food. "Really well. And you?"

"I did too. So, I was thinking."

"Mhm?"

"I thought we could go out for the day," Jett suggested to Kendall as his toast popped up and he tossed it onto a plate. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"It would," Kendall agreed, munching on his sugary cereal as he watched Jett butter his toast and sit down too. "Like a date?" He blushed when Jett nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking the zoo?"

Kendall shrieked. "I love the zoo! How'd you know I love the zoo?"

"You were so damn desperate to go there when you were dating Jo," Jett replied, chuckling. "And I know you like animals, so . . ."

"This is so great, I can't wait to go!" Kendall was beaming. "Do you like animals too?"

"They're alright," Jett replied, chuckling and shrugging. "I haven't been to the zoo since the time that llama nuzzled up to me and that didn't even count. My last real trip to the zoo was when I was about eight, for a friend's birthday party."

"How'd that go?"

"A bird pooped on my new jacket. I never went back."

"Awww." Kendall pecked Jett on the cheek affectionately, nuzzling his cheek lightly. "Well, don't worry. This time I'll make sure you have more fun."

"I will hold you to that. So." Jett took a large gulp of the orange juice Kendall had laid out for hm. "We can leave in about an hour?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Kendall took his empty bowl to the sink and left it there, turning and leaning back against the counter with a sigh, rubbing his swollen belly. "The baby hasn't kicked much so far today, thank god. It drives me crazy."

This time it was Jett's turn to coo in sympathy, reaching out and gently petting Kendall's belly once or twice. "Poor thing. The baby can't help being so full of energy, you know. It's got Carlos' genes."

"Yeah, well, it's also got Logan's," Kendall retorted, rolling his eyes. "You'd think that'd balance them out, but no. Oh well. Four months to go."

"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship," Jett commented with a little sigh, munching his breakfast. "I mean, I understand the situation and problems with it, but . . ."

"I know. Luckily, after all those camera flashes scaring the animals, they're banned, so we don't have to stay away from each other. We can just be close friends, not as many restrictions. We just can't kiss or hold hands."

Jett pouted. Kendall chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna take a shower and get changed, okay? I'll wash up when I get back."

Jett nodded and Kendall left the room, humming cheerily to himself. Jett grinned and finished off his meal. The most important meal of the day, and often the most enjoyable one.

Down in 2J, however, the morning was distinctly less enjoyable on this particular day. For both Logan and Carlos. Logan, because he was sick of listening to Carlos moaning. And Carlos, for very obvious reasons.

"I don't get it," Carlos sighed, slumping back on the couch. "I'm a good person. I'm funny, I'm nice, I'm strong, I can be romantic, and I might not be the brightest but that's not important!"

"Sorry, Carlos," Logan just repeated, patting his shoulder gently.

"I just don't understand! What does Jett Stetson have that I don't? I mean, I doubt he's bigger than me, definitely not smarter, and I highly doubt he's any nicer!"

"Sorry, Carlos," Logan mumbled, patting him.

"No, I'm sorry." Carlos sat up straighter, smiling at Logan. "I need to stop whining, it's not fair on you."

"It's alright," Logan replied sweetly. "I know how you feel. I felt the same thing not too long ago, remember?"

"How do you feel now?"

"I'm over it. Kendall's my bud and I can't be mad at him. Though admittedly, this kind of surprises me too. I mean, those two used to pick at each other like crazy every time they met, and now they're dating? It is pretty odd."

"What does he even see in him?"

Logan shrugged feebly. "If I knew I'd tell you."

Suddenly James walked into the apartment, whistling. "Morning, fellas," he greeted, grinning and sitting next to him. "I just bumped to Camille in the lobby. We were gonna go out today but she's got a surprise callback for an audition."

"That's great," Logan exclaimed, smiling. "Good for her!"

"Yeah. Sucks for me though, since now I have no plans. "James shrugged. "I met Kendall and Jett too and thought I'd chill with them, enforce that whole third wheel thing, but they're going on a date to the zoo and I figured I'd leave them be—"

"The zoo?!" Carlos groaned, face planing. "Why didn't I think of taking him to the zoo? God, I'm an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot," Logan said comfortingly, giving him a hug.

Carlos hugged back briefly, before pulling back and gasping. "I've got an idea! I'm gonna go too!"

Logan groaned. James stared.

"I'll get to see what the big deal is with this whole relationship, this is perfect! Logan, come with me!"

"What? No!"

"Come on, Logan! You like the zoo!"

"I do not."

"I'll make you like it! Come on, please."

Logan sighed.

"James, when did they leave?" Carlos demanded.

"They were just going out the door when I ran into them. I came back up here right after . . ."

"Shit, we have to go! Come on!" Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and got up, running out of the apartment and ignoring the smart boy's feeble protests.

"Okay, bye guys," James shrugged weakly, slumping back on the couch and sighing. "I'll just sit here and watch Fashion Runway alone . . ."

* * *

><p>Kendall laughed excitedly and pointed at the sea lions hopping in and out of the water to retrieve the treats the zoo workers held out for them. "Look, they're so cute!"<p>

Jett leaned closer to Kendall's ear and did his best impression of a barking seal. Kendall jumped in fright and smacked him on the arm. "Don't do that, you scared me!"

"I would say I'm sorry, but . . ."

"Come on." Kendall took Jett's hand and led him out of the crowds. As soon as they reached the end of the group of people he let go again before anyone who knew them could see. Jett had already signed a few autographs and taken some pictures. Kendall had taken less, but didn't mind too much. One or two fans had taken a picture with them both. It was nice. They'd already been to see the big cats and some of the ape species, which Jett admittedly enjoyed. He particularly liked the tigers, watching them prowl across the grass.

"Do you see them?" Carlos hissed from behind a bright colourful poster display of feeding times.

"Yes," Logan replied tiredly, feeling Carlos's hand pressed against his back. "They're heading back away from the sea lions." He hastily unfolded his map and glanced at it. "Going back to the herbivores and the gift shops."

"Fuck, let's follow!" Carlos crept out from behind the sign, spooking some poor three-year-old and grabbing Logan by the hand, running along down the path a good distance behind Kendall and Jett. Kendall was currently laughing at a joke the pretty boy had made, hand ever so subtly placed on his arm. Jett was grinning at him. Carlos growled. "Twats."

"I've never heard you use that word before today," Logan commented idly as he was dragged along. "Interesting."

Carlos suddenly dragged Logan behind a bush, the branches scratching at his arms. "Ow!"

"Shh." Carlos peeked over it at where Kendall and Jett had stopped outside a gift shop and were sitting on a bench with their backs to it.

"I'll be right back," Jett said to Kendall, patting his shoulder and disappearing into the gift shop. Kendall sat in content on the bench, hands over his belly, a sweet little smile on his face.

"He's so cute," Carlos whined.

"Yeah yes, I know," Logan snapped dismissively, rolling his eyes. "Come on Carlos, let it go."

"Not until I see what makes that daffodil so special instead of me!"

"We've been following them all day and you've seen nothing, what on earth are yu waiting for?"

Carlos sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "I don't know." Then he tensed up again, seeing Jett come out of the shop with a paper shopping bag swinging from his hand. "Hey," Jett said softly to Kendall, sitting next to him and handing him the bag. "I got you something."

"Oh, thanks!" Surprised but delighted, Kendall fished through the bag and pulled out a seal plushie. He gave it a hug, grinning and hugging Jett too. "Thank you, I love it."

"You've already got a giraffe so I didn't get you one of those. Maybe you can start up your own zoo," Jett teased, poking his cheek lightly.

"That sounds good. Okay, now it's my turn." Kendall handed the seal back to Jett. "Hold this until I come back?"

Jett nodded and Kendall struggled to his feet, walking (or waddling) into the store himself. "Pfft," Carlos scoffed. "Kendall likes giraffes way more than he likes seals. What a rookie mistake."

"We missed the last penguin feeding time," Logan wailed, face buried in his map. "This is so annoying!"

"Logan, we didn't come here for fun."

"And I can't believe it's you saying those words to me. This is what we've been reduced to."

"Shush, he's coming back out."

Kendall walked out of the store, bag in hand. He took the contents from it and held it in his hand; it was a tiger plushie, a large one. He crept up behind Jett, grinning before lunging forward and shaking the tiger's head against Jett's ear, "Raaawwrrr!"

Jett squeaked in surprise and turned around half fallen off the bench, shaking his head and smiling tiredly at Kendall's hysterical laughter. Kendall scooted around and sat back on the bench, handing Jett the tiger. "Here's yours. I saw you liked them, so . . ."

"Thank you, babe," Jett grinned. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, to check their surroundings. Then he leaned and pressed hs lips to Kendall's in a brief kiss. Kendall was smiling in a bit of a daze when he pulled back, biting his lip and grinning as he carefully intertwined their hands on his lap. They were just sitting there, looking at each other. Carlos watched and his mouth drooped in disappointment. He saw now what it was, and it was simply the way Kendall looked at Jett. He looked at him like he was a king, like he was a god. Or his world. He'd never looked at Carlos like that. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that full well.

"That's it," he said dully. "I've seen enough."

"What was it?" Logan sked, finally folding his map and putting it away.

"Look at the way Kendall's looking at him," Carlos sighed, ducking down from peeking over the hedge and sitting down on the concrete ground. "Has he ever looked at you that way?"

Logan did. He frowned and sat down next to Carlos. "No, he hasn't. I've never got that vibe from him, anyway."

"Neither have I."

"The way he looked at us was like the way he looks at James . . ."

"A friend."

"Pretty much."

"We were only ever meant to be friends, weren't we?"

"With him, yeah."

Carlos slumped against Logan's shoulder. "I feel so stupid. I'm just not good enough . . ."

"Hey, stop that." Logan turned to face him properly. "Carlos, listen. You're an amazing person. Just because Kendall doesn't feel that way for you anymore doesn't mean he doesn't think so, and it doesn't mean it's true. If you weren't good enough, if you were a bad person, if you were worthless, nobody would like you. But they do. He does, James does, plenty of people do. I do."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm still Logan." Logan grinned at him.

Carlos smiled back, getting to his feet. "Wait here for a sec? I just wanna go walk around a little, clear my head . . . I'll be back in a few minutes."

Logan shrugged, nodding as Carlos walked away. He leaned back against the lamppost nearby, staring blankly at the hedge beside him and daydreaming. Somewhere in the distance he heard Kendall's laughter, and faintly through the gaps between the branches he saw him and Jett get up and leave, and he could see just how much they wanted to put their arms around each other and show everyone around them how they felt, and how happy they were together. He sighed, longing to be happy with someone too.

"I'm back!" a voice announced above his head.

"Good," Logan replied tiredly, getting to his feet and turning to face him. "Because I've had enough of—" He stopped, eyes widening. Carlos was standing there with a souvenir bag dangling from one hand and hanging open. In his other he held a penguin plushie, and held it out to Logan with a smile. " . . . Oh."

"I wanna say thanks," Carlos said as Logan took the present in his hands. "For coming along with me today, you didn't have to."

"You kinda dragged me, I didn't have much choice either way," Logan replied weakly, hugging the penguin close to his chest. "Thank you."

"That's true I guess. And I'm sorry you didn't get to see the penguins getting fed. Maybe we can come another day and watch them." Carlos grinned, handing him the bag too. "You're welcome."

The two walked around from behind the hedge. "I'd love that. Any idea where Kendall and Jett are?" Logan asked him as they walked.

"Nope." Carlos shrugged. "Could be making out somewhere, could be having sex somewhere, could be watching the zebras do nothing except eat. Either way I can't do much about it, can I?"

"No," Logan chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you can't."


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is basically three short little segment things. This story's gonna end soon because it's kind of gone crappy, and such. **

Kendall sang the last few harmonies of the song, taking a breath at the end and looking out expectantly at Gustavo. "Well?" he said at last. "How'd I do?"

Gustavo gave him a thumbs up and he grinned, walking out of the sound booth. Carlos, Logan and James were standing outside, waiting for their turns. "You sounded great," James said approvingly to him.

"Thank you," Kendall replied happily, feeling the baby's feet tap against him from the inside. He wondered if anybody could ever get used to that feeling. He watched Carlos walk into the booth for his turn. They hadn't spoken much in the last week or two, but he knew that it wasn't due to any bad blood between them. At least, not massively. It was just a little bit awkward at times.

Carlos began to sing in his deep, melodic voice. Kendall had always found it very soothing to listen to. As he watched Carlos singing, he saw something he didn't quite expect. He was locking eyes with someone outside the booth as he sang. It wasn't in a hugely obvious way, but very clear to him all the same. He tried to follow the direction of his gaze, and he was met with Logan. The smart boy was grinning at his friend inside the booth, a slight flush on his cheeks. It was as though they were competing for who had the happiest (but subtle) look on their face. He frowned slightly to himself. Well, that was new.

Rehearsals ended soon after, when everyone had taken their turn and he'd watched the other three practice some dance moves. He took the limo home with them. He still wasn't sure what exactly had changed. He wanted to ask James about it, but obviously he couldn't do so with Carlos and Logan sitting across from them. Plus, would James even know? Would he want to tell him?

"Bye, guys," he called to them as they got out, heading across the lobby while they aimed straight for the pool.

"Bye, Kendall!" James called. The other two smiled and waved, before hurrying off. He shrugged to himself and made a note to definitely look into this further.

He walked into the elevator and pushed the button. When it opened on his floor, he walked down the hallway towards the apartment until he stopped as he heard a call behind him. "We made it home at the same time," Jett laughed, walking towards him. "That doesn't happen often. How was your session?"

"It was good. It's nice to actually be doing something. Where've you been?"

"Well, I had a brief interview this morning, but after that I put on a wig and fake moustache and went shopping." Jett held up the bag as the two walked inside the apartment. "Look inside. It's for the baby."

Kendall opened up the bag and gave a little gasp. "Aww, Jett! It's so cute!" He took out the sleepsuit and held it up so he could see it properly. It was white, very soft, with a hood that had little bunny ears attached. "Thank you." He kissed him and slipped it back into the bag. "I've still gotta clear space so I'll leave it in here for now. What made you go out and buy that?"

Jett shrugged feebly. "I just wanted to get the baby gift."

"You're the greatest."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan sat in 2J, watching a movie. Logan had been a little nervous the day before; they'd almost slipped up at rehearsals in front of Kendall. Of course, he wanted to tell the blond the truth. But he wasn't sure how he would feel about it. He might be hurt, or he might be annoyed, or overjoyed. After that day at the zoo, things had taken a sudden turn for them. James was happy with it and didn't even question it a little he'd clearly seen it coming. He was a lot more perceptive than they'd ever thought.<p>

Carlos' arm lay comfortingly around Logan's shoulders. It was nice to be held this way; it didn't happen to him very often. The penguin Carlos had given him was on the dresser in his room, the most special place he could find for it. It was important to him.

"I wish it was just our baby," Logan said suddenly, cheeks red at the thought. He longed for a child after all this happening, but all the complications involved just drove him demented. He wanted to be a normal father. "I mean, I don't know which one of us would carry it, but . . ."

"I agree with you. I wish that too." Carlos sat up straighter suddenly, arm falling from around Logan's shoulders. "Why don't we make it that way?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, sitting up straighter too.

"Well, we can raise the baby together, the two of us."

"You mean full custody?" When Carlos nodded, Logan felt a bit apprehensive. "But, Kendall . . ."

"Obviously we can ask his permission, but it doesn't seem to be a huge issue with him. Besides, if it ends up being some huge big argument in court, I think we would win. Don't you? He cheated on me with Jett, otherwise we'd still be together. He's at fault here, not me."

"But, taking his baby away? It just doesn't seem right."

"Okay, how about this. We ask him rationally and explain why we think it'd be the best option. Two permanent parents, no confsuion, and both of them would actually have the baby's genes, things like that. And if he disagrees and says no way, then we won't pursue it and we'll work out a different plan with him later on. But if he says it's okay . . ."

"Do you think he really would?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it? Come on." Carlos got up. "We can go ask him right now, I bet he's at home. And Jett's out on set. He probably wouldn't appreciate our suggestion too much so I think we should ask before he gets home."

"Okay, if you say so." Logan got up too, slipping his feet into his shoes. "Just remember, don't be a dick about it, alright? We have to be reasonable and fair otherwise we've got no chance. No personal insults or any of that shit, got it?"

"Got it," Carlos replied obediently, grinning at him as they headed towards the exit of 2J. "I like the way you think, Logie."

* * *

><p>Jett arrived home from set that evening a little worn out. They'd been running at the same scenes over and over for the last two hours, and the words were engraved in his head so deep that they stung. He longed to just collapse on the couch, and maybe watch some television with Kendall. Hopefully the blond wouldn't be horny. And yes, this was the first time he'd ever prayed for that. If that wasn't a sign of fatigue, he didn't know what was.<p>

"I'm home," he called softly as he walked into the apartment. Kendall looked up for a moment and grinned. The television was on but he was standing at the fridge, rooting around in it.

"Hi babe," Kendall greeted with a sweet smile, before going back to the fridge, rummaging around a little longer and emerging with a little bottle of lemonade. He shut the fridge. "How was work?"

"Long, tiring." Jett strolled towards him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning to grab his own drink. "So, what did you do today?"

"Not much. I ate a lot of food. Hung out with James a bit. And I have some news. I don't know ifyou'll like it, but . . ."

"Mhm?" Jett straightened up, shutting the fridge.

"Carlos and Logan want full custody," Kendall told him, arms folded over his belly. "They want the baby to themselves, to raise together."

Jett stopped, jaw dropping and staring at Kendall. "You . . . you're kidding me, right?"

"Nope." Kendall shook his head. "They came up before you got home and told me themselves. I think something might be going on between the two of them, I could kinda feel it in the air or some shit like—"

"Kendall, I hope you said no."

"What?"

"You said no," Jett persisted, gripping his shoulders. "Didn't you?"

When Kendall shook his head, Jett felt a lump building up in his throat. "I told them I was okay with it."

"But why?!" Jett burst, stepping away from him as though he had been burned. "Why would you give them your baby, that's terrible! You can't just let them take it from you!"

"I don't mind them taking it, Jett," Kendall argued. "I said before that I wasn't even sure if I wanted to keep it, but they obviously do so what's the problem?"

"How could you not want it? I . . ." Jett shook his head in bewilderment, running a hand through his cropped har. "I just don't understand. It's your baby. Your its father . . . mother . . . whatever."

Kendall looked down at his belly, giving it a slight rub and sighing. "I just don't feel attached to it," he said quietly. "It feels like I'm just carrying it around in a backpack waiting until I can take it out. It doesn't feel like a person. I've seen the sonograms and heard the heartbeat but it's still not a person to me . . . it's just a bump."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I don't know." Kendall bit his lip. "I guess I didn't think you'd understand, or anybody would understand. You still don't seem to. It makes me sound like a terrible person, and to be honest it makes me feel like one too, but I can't help it. I've tried to love it the way Carlos and Logan do but I don't. I can't picture a face, or a gender, or hear it, or picture touching it . . . I just can't."

"It's just a bump . . ."

"Yeah, just a bump." Kendall sighed, sitting back down on the couch with his bottle of lemonade. "I'm sorry, Jett. I know you're disappointed on me . . ."

"It's okay," Jett said a little numbly, sitting down beside him. "I guess . . . I don't know. I guess I was looking forward to it being here."

"I am too."

"But not for the same reasons."

"No . . ." Kendall looked up at him. "I really do like that sleepsuit you got," he said at last. "It's cute. I'm sure it'll like it."

Jett just nodded. "We can give it to them as a gift when the baby is born. Until then I kind of wanna keep it, okay?"

"That's okay."

They both fell silent. Jett didn't understand how this could be happening. He prayed it wouldn't be permanent, and had a strong feeling that it wouldn't be. However, he cold only stand by and support Kendall in his every action, even if he didn't necessarily agree.

But it wasn't his family and it wasn't his choice to make. He seemed to keep forgetting that, and it just felt worse every time he remembered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soo I've skipped forward right to when he has the baby, just to move things on so I can go to bigger and better things, I guess :P this is the second last chapter.**

The day had finally arrived.

A couple of weeks back, Kendall had chosen to schedule a c section for the birth of the baby. They'd picked the Saturday three weeks later, and today it was finally happening. Kendall was terrified, though he wouldn't admit it. Carlos and Logan were terrified. Jett was worried for them all, and still had that little flicker of hope inside of him that things would change one Kendall had been operated on.

They left at about ten that morning, the four of them going to the hospital together in Jett's car, Kendall carrying his overnight bag on his lap. Carlos and Logan had arranged with James and Katie that they could come in and visit the next day, or later that same day if they were allowed to. When they arrived at the hospital, they were immediately directed to a room where Kendall had to change into a hospital gown and be checked over and given his IV. "I'm starving," Kendall whined as he was wheeled into another room. "I haven't eaten in hours."

"I'll get you whatever you want when the surgery's over," Jett promised him, holding his hand. "It'll be okay."

Kendall nodded, giving a little sigh and smiling at him. A bubbly nurse suddenly walked into the room, already kitted in scrubs, her hair tied back from her face. "Hi sweetie!" she chirped. "My name's Mel, I'll be in charge of your surgery today. We'll be ready to start in about forty minutes or so, before we finish preparing I'm gonna need you to sign these consent forms."

"Okay," Kendall nodded, taking the forms and the pen and getting to work.

"So." Mel beamed at the three boys. "Three bystanders, not very common. Who's the father?"

Carlos and Logan both raised their hands.

"Oh." Mel looked slightly puzzled, but decided not to question it. "Well, I suppose I can allow the three of you to accompany him in the birthing room. But you'll have to give us space, understood?"

They all nodded. "Excellent! All done with those forms, sweetie?" She took the forms from Kendall and held them under her arm. "I'll be back when it's time to take you to the birthing room. Don't worry, you'll do fine!" And off she went.

Kendall clutched Jett's hand, letting out a deep breath. "Okay . . . the sooner this is over, the better."

Forty minutes later and Mel returned, giving Jett, Carlos and Logan hospital scrubs to wear. They all put them on immediately and Kendall was taken into the birthing room. They set everything up, tugging a curtain over his chest and giving him the regional anaesthetic. "You might feel a bit of pressure during the operation," Mel said to him as she put on her gloves. "Don't worry about that. You should feel comfortable enough for the procedure, and aware of your surroundings."

"Okay," Kendall nodded nervously, hands clasped on his chest. "Thank you."

And they begun.

Throughout the process, Logan, Carlos and Jett stood at the back of the hospital room dressed in matching scrubs, trembling from head to toe. It was gross and nasty and they really didn't want to watch Kendall being cut open. Across the room, Kendall was lying on the bed, the screen pulled over his chest so he couldn't see Mel and the other nurses cutting him open. Lucky him. "This is gross, I can't look," Logan whined, covering his eyes. "When I hear the baby cry I'll open my eyes, I promise."

"Ditto on that one," Carlos replied, covering his eyes too. Kendall laughed weakly, though Jett could clearly see that he was a bit nervous about the whole procedure. Then Jett glanced at the nurses' bloody gloves and winced, covering his eyes too.

"You're all such babies," Kendall called to them. "Then again, I'm happy I can't see . . ."

"Almost done," Mel said cheerily, working away with the other nurses. "Shouldn't be too much longer!"

Then suddenly, the room was filled with the unmistakable sound of a baby crying. Logan and Carlos squealed, uncovering their eyes. Jett did the same, to see the other nurses cleaning up and surrounding Kendall, while Mel stood aside, cleaning the baby up. She turned around at last when the nurses were finishing up and tugging Kendall's gown back over him, before leaving the room. Mel held a blue bundle in her arms. "It's a boy," she announced, grinning at them. Logan let out a sob, Carlos grabbing hold of him and hugging him tightly. Jett looked on as Mel moved the screen aside with one hand. Kendall was sitting up a little, face scrunching up in pain.

Mel stepped over to him, holding the blue bundle in her arms. "Here's your baby boy, sweetie," she beamed at him. "Hold out your arms."

Kendall swallowed nervously, looking over at Carlos and Logan and Jett. Jett nodded encouragingly at him. Carlos and Logan both had tears in their eyes. Kendall held out his arms. It terrified him knowing what he'd been carrying around inside of him for nine months was about to be put in his arms. What would it look like? Images of underdeveloped bodies and sonogram alien-like figures swam through his head and he felt sick.

Then Mel placed the bundle into his arms, taking the end of the blanket and lightly tugging it back. A tiny tiny hand reached out towards him. Kendall gasped.

The baby lay in the blanket, wearing a hospital assigned diaper. His eyes were closed, his mouth in a little pout. His feet kicked slightly, the way they had against his belly. He stared down at him, hands trembling slightly. At that moment, the baby let out a little whimper and opened his newborn green eyes. _He has my eyes. But he has Logan's nose . . ._

The baby's hand curled around his little finger, and Kendall began to cry.

So much more than just a bump . . . hands and feet, such tiny hands and feet, and eyes and a nose and mouth and a little tuft of dark hair, he was looking up at him and Kendall could hear him cooing and he couldn't stop crying . . .

"He's just a bit emotional," Mel said to the three astounded boys, smiling. "Isn't that sweet?"

Jett stepped over to where Kendall lay, Carlos and Logan following him. "Kendall?" he said at last. "Babe?"

Kendall looked up at him, drying his eyes and smiling weakly. "Hi, Jett."

Jett bit his lip, glancing back at Carlos and Logan before turning back to Kendall and saying, "Um, y-you should let Carlos and Logan hold the baby now . . . He's theirs."

Kendall stared up at him. "What?"

"You don't remember?" Jett placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Carlos and Logan want full custody. And you said it was okay."

Kendall gawked at him in horror, gaze darting between him and Carlos and Logan and the baby and back again. "N-no!" he protested, holding the baby closer to his chest. "No!"

"Kendall, you made a deal—"

"NO!" Kendall roared at Jett, who quickly stumbled back. "He's my baby, he's mine! They can't have him, I won't let them, I won't—"

Kendall's shouts set the baby off and he began to wail at the top of his voice. Mel was covering her ears, stricken at the dramatic scene before her. Carlos and Logan could only stare in amazement. "Shh, it's okay baby, don't cry," Kendall whispered to the baby, rocking him and cooing and kissing him all over. Tears trickled down his cheeks. "It's okay baby, I won't let them take you, you're okay . . ."

Jett turned to glance at Carlos and Logan awkwardly. Logan looked at Carlos. "Carli . . . look at him."

Carlos was. "I didn't see that one coming." He bit his lip, taking Logan's hand. "Logie, I know this was my idea . . ."

"I know what you're going to say. It's okay." Logan looked at the hysterical Kendall. "I couldn't do that to anybody either. I'm not that cruel."

Carlos looked at Jett, raising his eyebrows. "You knew he'd react that way?"

Jett shook his head quickly. "I had no idea. I mean, if I'm honest, I kind of hoped he would . . . by it was just an inkling. I just couldn't bring myself to believe he wouldn't love the baby once it was born."

"He really does love him," Logan said softly, eying the two on the bed.

"Listen, Kendall." Carlos strolled over to Kendall, hand on the headboard as he looked down at him sternly. "We need to have a talk."

Kendall blinked up at him with scared eyes, gulping and clutching the baby to his chest. He cooed softly. Carlos diverted his gaze from him before he lost his way and started getting too emotional. This needed to be said. "Since Logan and I were discussing full custody plans, we discussed baby names, and decided that if it was a boy we'd name him Josh."

Kendall stared up at him.

"So," Carlos continued. "If you wanna be part of this, I assume you'll be okay with that. I know you saved Katie from the whole Apple thing but no offence, otherwise your naming ability sucks."

Kendall let out a whimper, diving forward and hugging Carlos with one arm, holding Josh in the other. "Thank you," he wept. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble and I love the name Josh and I wanna raise him with all of you. On your terms."

"Thank you." Carlos held out his arms, smiling nervously. "So, can I hold him now?"

Kendall handed Josh over immediately, and Carlos cradled him in his arms, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Oh god, he's beautiful. Isn't he?"

Kendall nodded as Logan and Jett quickly walked over to look. "He is," Logan sniffled, holding Carlos' shoulder. "He's wonderful."

"You're wonderful," Carlos retorted, pecking him on the lips.

Kendall grinned up at Jett, leaning up and wrapping his arms around him. Jett held him close, kissing him on the head. "So, today turned out good," Jett chuckled.

"I love you."

Jett squeaked, withdrawing and staring at Kendall with wide eyes. Kendall bit his lip, cheeks turning red. His eyes fell onto the bed where he began to twiddle his thumbs. "So, um . . . yeah," he mumbled at last.

Jett felt his heart swell. But it also ached. "I love you too." Before Kendall could dive towards him and kiss him, like they both desperately wanted, Jett interrupted him. "But listen, Kendork. There's something I wanna say."

"Okay," Kendall said, sitting back and waiting, hand on his flat tummy.

"I feel like you should move back in with Carlos and Logan," Jett said quietly. "So you can raise the baby together. I'm only in the way."

Kendall was stricken. "But I want to be with you," he protested. "We're not that far away from each other."

"Yeha, but wouldn't moving the baby between different homes just confuse him? It's not fair . . ."

Kendall looked at Carlos and Logan, a pleading look in his eyes. Logan's brow furrowed and he thought for a moment. "Well . . . I might have a solution."

"Let's hear it," Carlos said immediately.

"Kendall, where do you sleep?"

Kendall looked puzzled by the question, but said, "In Jett's room. Or else he sleeps in mine but we always share."

"Okay." Logan looked at Carlos. "Now I have a question for you . . . do you think James would mind terribly if he was the only guy left in 2J?"

Carlos raised his eyes brows. "Logan . . .?"

"Well, I'm only fantasising here but what if you and me take Kendall's old room in Jett's place, he and Kendall share, then there's a room left for Josh? We'd all be together in one apartment, it'd be a lot easier. But obviously we have to see if certain people are—"

"I'm okay with it," Jett cut in. "Totally okay with it."

Logan looked satisfied. "Carlos and I can tackle the 2J residents, explain the situation to them."

"This seemed like such a mess before," Kendall said softly, smiling at all of them. "Now it's all falling into place."

"Yeah." Carlos couldn't help grinning and ruffled Kendall's blond hair. "It is."

* * *

><p>The following day, Logan and Carlos managed to finalise their moving plans and they and Jett spent the day moving their things into the apartment upstairs. In the evening, they popped in to see Kendall and Josh again before visiting hours ended. The next day they could bring Josh home, but Kendall had to stay in for another three. The baby's room wasn't perfect, but it had the right furniture and they would paint and decorate when they had time. The day Kendall came home, he was much more bubbly and full of energy since he'd had time to recover. He was still more or less confined to the apartment, but he moved around with gusto and carried Josh back and forth, keeping him happy and feeding him and changing him and kissing him every other minute. They all took turns with him, even Jett, who found it overwhelming, but wonderful.<p>

In the middle of Kendall's first afternoon home, James and Katie popped up to visit them. They were cooing in awe at little Josh and talks to him in squeaky baby voices when Kendall heard a knock on the door. "I've got it," he said to the others, getting off the couch and walking to the door.

Kendall opened the door, raising his eyebrows when he saw his mom standing there. She held a paper carrier bag in her hand, dangling it as she folded her arms. "Hi sweetie . . ."

Kendall stared down at her, unimpressed. "Hello."

"Um . . ." She swallowed. "I came up to see how the baby is . . . to say congratulations, and things. And I brought something for him." She raised the bag towards him. "I just . . . I thought you might like it."

Kendall didn't even look at what was inside the bag. He glanced over his shoulder back into the living room, where the others were all sitting on the couch cooing over Josh, curled up in James' arms. Then he looked back at his mother. He swallowed. Then he nodded, stepping back to let her in. "Yeah. You can come in and see him. I don't know if you heard, his name's Josh."

"I didn't . . . that's a lovely name." There were tears in her eyes, and she smiled wide at him. Kendall had a feeling she was going to try and hug him, but she thought better of it and stepped towards the couch, sitting down beside Logan.

"Say hi to baby Joshie," Carlos grinned, taking him from James and showing him to Mrs Knight. She let out a little gasp, gazing down at him in wonder just as the others had.

"Oh, he's so sweet . . ." She tickled him lightly under the chin. "And isn't it amazing, he looks like all three of you."

"It is amazing," Logan agreed, grinning at his son. "He's perfect."

"I got something for him." Mrs Knight reached into the carrier bag. "I had to order online to get one, but it came quickly . . . I hope you all like it." And she held up a tiny Minnesota Wild jersey, maroon and gold, just like the ones the boys had worn at home, and still did.

"Mom?" Kendall stared at it, eyes wide. "You got that for him?"

She nodded slighly nervously. "I just thought it would—"

She was cut off when Kendall threw his arms around her, hugging her tight and sniffling. She hugged him back instantly, clutching him close to her. "I'm sorry, Kendall," she whimpered. "I love you so much. You're my baby."

"I"m not offended," Katie joked, James ruffling her hair in response.

"I love you too, mama," Kendall sniffed, face buried in her neck. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Okay, you're both sorry." Jett walked over, setting down the tray of cookies. "Now help yourself to these before Carlos eats them all."

"I am not that bad!" Carlos argued, outraged as he reached for one the second the tray hit the coffee table. "Watch it, Stetson."

Jett laughed, sitting down beside Kendall and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "If you say so."

Carlos just rolled his eyes, reaching for another cookie immediately.

**Now guys. One thing I gotta ask you. I know some of you didn't like the kett in this story and some did. Some of you think don't ship it anyway and other didn't like the situation :P but if I was to write more kett stories, with different situations, would you read them? It'd mean a lot to me if you guys answer. And I'll be putting this note up again next chapter to remind you, hehe ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Soo this is the final chapter. Hope you guys like it. It's just some clarification of things and a happy ending I guess :P enjoy!**

Life in Jett Stetson's apartment had turned into something Kendall would never have associated with anything but a cliché family film. At first there had been plenty of issues, such as arguing over who got to use the shower first, or when Carlos ate all the food Jett had saved for himself (as Kendall and Logan were used to that, it didn't bother them too much) or when Logan whined about having to watch Jett's "dumb pretty boy shows". But they all had one thing in common which held them together; they all loved Josh.

Josh was a happy baby, with chubby cheeks and little short legs he loved to kick as he was laid out on the changing table or the rug in the living room. Some nights he slept soundly in his new room, but often he wailed for half the night, and each of the four boys cared for him in organised shifts. By the time he was ten weeks old he was smiling and laughing, babbling along to them as they fussed over him and played with him. As he grew, they found it easier to spot the physical similarities of the three parents in him. One thing Jett always said was that he had Carlos' dangerous level of curiosity and stubbornness. Mrs Knight, James and Katie all visited him often, and they all got along like a house on fire, as his mom always said to him.

Jett was still working on New Town High, but his hours were becoming shorter as summer approached. He was coming home in the afternoons instead of the evenings, leaving early in the morning but leaving a large portion of the day left for himself. And whoever he wanted to spend it with. The band was still on hiatus, but they were discussing getting back into the studio soon. They just wouldn't tour again for a while. They were all okay with that for now.

Jett came home one Tuesday afternoon, driving with the windows of his car shut — because you could never be too careful when it came to paparazzi and crazy fangirls — but the air conditioning on full blast. The sun shone through his front window and he squinted as he pulled into the Palmwoods parking lot. He got up into the apartment, taking off his jacket and hanging it up . He didn't need it anyway.

"Hey," Jett greeted as he spotted Kendall in the kitchen, sitting at the table and eating a sandwich while keeping a firm eye on Josh, smiling and cooing at him.

Kendall looked him, smiling. "Hey, Jett. Carlos and Logan are busy, so . . ."

"You want to . . .?" Jett raised his eyebrows. "But Josh is here."

"No, no!" The blond laughed. "Maybe later."

"What is it, then?"

"I thought it'd be nice to take Josh for a walk," Kendall suggested for a while, indicating to the cooing baby sitting in his high chair. "Maybe to the park or something, it's a great day."

"Good idea!" Jett replied, face lighting up. It was a warm day and staying indoors could get a bit stifling. "I'll grab our sunglasses and the stroller, you get him ready?"

"Got it," Kendall replied, lifting Josh out of his chair and holding him in his arms. "Come on Joshie, let's get you dressed." He walked off into their room and lay Josh down on the changing table, taking off his sleepsuit and grabbing a stripy blue t-shirt and shorts from his clothes drawer. He dressed Josh and slipped his little shoes onto his feet, before finally grabbing his small sun hat, just to be safe. He carried Josh out into the living and placed him on the thick rug by the couch, kept especially for him. He packed up a bag with a baby bottle, some spare diapers and everything else he needed. He took Josh's pacifier and popped it into the baby's mouth, watching him suck happily on it and grinning at him. "Good boy, Joshie," he cooed, picking him up and cradling him, pressing a sloppy kiss to each of his cheeks.

"Ready!" Jett called, unfolding the stroller and shaking it out, setting it on the floor. Kendall walked over and strapped Josh in carefully, tugging the hood of the stroller out so it would shelter him from the sun. He slipped his bag into the pouch at the back and took his sunglasses from Jett, propping them over the collar of his t-shirt. "Let's go," he beamed, pecking Jett's lips before walking out of the apartment door his boyfriend opened for him. "We're going out to the park, Joshie!"

The two took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out past the Palmwoods residents. They were stopped once or twice as people came over to greet them and Josh, cooing at him in delight and tickling under his chin. "Josh is gonna be very popular with the ladies when he's older," Jett couldn't help laughing as the two left the building and headed off down the street. Of course, they knew that soon enough, somebody would probably spot them and take pictures. But they thought nothing of it.

"I wish Carlos and Logan were with us," Kendall sighed blissfully as the two moved into the more peaceful area of the park. "This is gorgeous. But at the same time I'm happy it's just you and me, you know? We don't get that as much anymore."

"I feel you," Jett replied as they eventually stopped and sat at a bench, Kendall pushing the brake down on the stroller and sitting Josh in front of them. He was looking around at his surroundings, eyes wide with curiosity. "It's nice to just be here with Josh, nobody bothering us."

Kendall nodded, hand reaching out tentatively to wrap around Jett's. Jett grinned and laced their fingers together, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I love you," Kendall murmured, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," Jett replied sweetly, kissing his head. "I'm so happy this happened to us."

"Me too. I mean, at first it seemed like everything was a total disaster. I was becoming a teen mom — or dad — with an unknown father, my mom didn't want me, Carlos and Logan both did, it was all just a gigantic mess." Kendall grinned in the direction of the stroller. "But I love my little Josh and I love you, and I love how everything is okay ow."

"I love you too," Jett repeated with a laugh. He had to admit, Kendall being this happy made him happy too. It was a strange feeling that at first he'd tried to push away and hide from. But seeing Kendall smile and seeing his eyes light up made his day, every single time. He never thought he'd have this kind of relationship, especially not so soon in his life. He'd figured he was too selfish, too childish, too self-centred. And it turned out he wasn't at all.

The two sat in the park for a while, talking and kissing a little and finding the whole day blissfully relaxing. When Josh began to get restless, Kendall took him from the stroller and they walked around and sat on the grass for a while, Jett pushing along the empty stroller beside them. "Oops!" Kendall chuckled as Josh managed to swipe a handful of mud from the ground and drop it all over himself. "I think it's time to take you home."

"We need to clean him up," Jett agreed as Kendall grabbed the baby wipes from his bag and cleaned Josh's hands, before putting him back in the stroller. "Maybe put him down for a nap."

Kendall nodded, straightening up and taking the stroller handles. The two began to walk back through the park, Jett briefly placing his hand on Kendall's shoulder when they slowed to a stop to wait for a woman and her kids to pass them. They walked back to the Palmwoods and returned to the apartment. Jett prepared a bottle for Josh while Kendall changed his t-shirt for a clean one. They fed him and laid him down in his crib, leaving the door just a little bit ajar and leaving the room.

"Now, time for us," Jett grinned, taking Kendall by the hands and leading him into their room. They shut the door just enough to muffle the noises they would make, but left it open enough so that they would hear anything outside the room. Jett tugged Kendall over the bed just as they heard the apartment door open and slam shut. "They're back," Kendall murmured, lifting Jett's shirt over his head and running his hands slowly over his back and to his chest. "Just pretend they're not here."

"No problem," Jett grinned, hoisting Kendall up into his arms before diving onto the bed, trapping the blond beneath him and kissing him hard, sliding his tongue between his lips. Kendall moaned and kissed back eagerly, pulling back to let Jett hurriedly tug off his shirt too. They wrapped up in each other's arms, lips pressed together and rolling so Kendall was on top, then rolling back again. Kendall moaned breathlessly and tugged Jett closer, if that was possible. Jett rubbed their hips together, nipping down along his neck, lost in ecstasy.

"Kendall! Jett! Get out here!"

Kendall groaned and sat up, frowning at Jett. "I wonder what's wrong," he said to himself as he quickly got up off the bed. Jett gave a sigh and got up too. "I guess we'll find out," he said with a shrug. Kendall grabbed his shirt and put it back on and Jett quickly remembered to do the same. The two left their bedroom, walking down to the living room. By some miracle, Josh hadn't woken up at the yell. Logan and Carlos were sitting in front of the television, Carlos holding the remote with the screen on pause. It showed a female presenter with a look of great excitement on her face. Below her the headine read "Big Time Baby Daddy!"

Shit.

"Look at this," Logan hissed, snatching the remote from Carlos and pressing play.

"You all though the biggest shocker of the year was when Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush announced he was pregnant and single, without revealing the name of the father," the presenter rattled off in delight. How they loved the gossip. "Well, you were wrong! Pictures have just been sent in of the singer and the real baby daddy, and you'll never guess who—"

"This is ridiculous," Jett huffed, arms folded as they showed the pictures that some moron had taken of him and Kendall in Palmwoods park. "They just assume things with no reason to!"

"Well, what else are they supposed to assume?" Carlos snapped. "This sucks. Now Stetson's getting the credit for Logan and I's amazing genes!"

Kendall gave a muffled laugh, trying to keep a straight face. "Okay, I'm sorry guys. We should've been more careful."

"We need to tell everybody the truth," Logan said to him.

"The truth?" Kendall gawked. "But they'll all think I'm a whore and a bad person!"

"Well . . ."

Kendall smacked Logan in the back of the head.

"Alright, alright! If we figure out how to word it correctly, we should be okay. You know they'll probably eventually figure out that Jett's not the father, he and Josh look nothing alike. It's better to just rip off the bandaid."

"I guess you're right," Kendall sighed. "Just promise to protect me from any angry mobs, alright?"

"Got it," Carlos and Logan replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood at the door, hearing the hum of chatter behind it. The reporters were all sitting in their seats, waiting. Gustavo had called this quick press conference as soon as they contacted him, having already seen the television reports of Kendall and Jett himself. Kelly was taking care of it. "Ready?" Gustavo asked him, handle on the door. Behind Kendall, the other boys stood in a line; Carlos and Logan, and James, and Jett too, just to add some extra clarification if necessary. It was unusual to see him at what would usually be a band event. But he was glad to have him there.<p>

He nodded to Gustavo and the man opened up the door, walking out to stand at his place and hold his microphone, while Kendall walked out across the stage to sit at the end of the long table. He practically collapsed into his seat, glancing in terror as the other guys sat next to him, before looking out beyond the safety of the stage.

He was immediately blinded by the camera flashes in his eyes, deafened by desperate cries for his attention. He blinked dazedly, leaning forward to speak into his microphone. "Um, hi."

The reporters all blinked up at him, silence falling as they held their notebooks ready and eyes wide, waiting. He swallowed nervously, and glanced at the other four people sitting at his table. James gave him a thumbs up. Carlos, Logan and Jett just smiled reassuringly. He smiled back at them all and returned to face the front. "So, we called this press conference today to talk about the recent reports on TV and in the magazines, about my son Josh and the father, and all that . . . so we're here to clear it all up."

Instantly the reporters roared their questions at him and he quickly shook his head, putting his hand up. "No, no questions until I'm finished."

They eventually quietened down and he wrung his hands together, twisting and untwisting his fingers. "Okay. Um . . . Jett isn't the father of my baby. He's just my boyfriend. And he has been for a while now, just over six months." He took another deep breath, remembering carefully how he'd been advised to phrase these confessions. Gustavo and Kelly had gone through it with him very carefully. He felt his knees tremble. "Josh's last name is Knight-Garcia."

The reporters all gasped, eyes immediately on Carlos, who stared on steadily. But he wasn't finished. "And because it was the only surname of them that would fit in this position . . . his middle name is Mitchell."

And then there was an uproar. He grimaced, watching them all and deciding to finally give in to their demands. He pointed to a reporter close to him, in a blue shirt. "Yes?"

"How is this possible?!" the man demanded. "The three of you?"

"Well, basically." Kendall turned in surprise to see Carlos grinning and speaking into the microphone for him. He gave him a wide and grateful smile. "We're teenage boys, with raging hormones and very busy lives, little time for a social life outside of each other, aside from our recent hiatus. As for the science behind a three gene baby? No idea, talk to a doctor if you're that desperate to know."

More roaring questions. "Are you and Logan in a relationship?" another demanded. Carlos glanced briefly at Gustavo, and when he saw no sign of him objecting, he nodded. "We're all living together and raising Josh as a family. It's a bit strange but it's great. There's always somebody to help out with a problem and you're never lonely."

"I am," James cut in jokingly, earning a bit of laughter. "But I've made more time for my girlfriend, which makes me happy. And Josh is such a cutie, I'm happy for all of them."

"And what about the band?" the next chosen reporter asked. James frowned, turning to glance at Carlos and Logan. They, in turn, glanced at Kendall. They didn't know what the decision should be. But he did, and he smiled and turned towards the audience. "The band's hiatus is shortly coming to an end," he said into the microphone. "We'll be working on making music again soon enough. But there won't be any touring, at least not out of this state, for maybe another six months are so. We want to wait for Josh to get just a little older before we leave him for any length of time. I'm sure you all understand that, right?"

There were many nods and little murmurs of agreement. "The boys won't be answering any more questions," Gustavo blurted out into Jett's microphone, shoving him aside. "Thank you for your time. Now go away."

"That felt good, I guess," Kendall breathed once they were out of the building, take a large gulp from the water bottle James handed to him. "But I was sweating like crazy in there, my hands were asking for the first fifteen minutes."

"I'm proud of you, Kindle," James grinned, ruffling his hair. Jett opened the limo door first, stepping aside and letting Kendall and the others slide in, before following them and sitting across from the blond. "You guys should come down to us for dinner," James said to them as the driver started the car. "Mama Knight's making macaroni and snickerdoodles."

"We can bring Josh over with us," Carlos nodded, grinning at the thought. "Obviously he won't eat but we can bring his carrier with us."

"You know Katie will probably try to dress him up again in those costumes she got for him, right?" Logan said to him, quirking am eyebrow.

"I'll keep an eye on her, it'll be fine," Carlos chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about it."

"Awww." Kendall smiled sweetly, watching him. "They're so sweet, aren't they?" he said to Jett and James. They both nodded before Jett added with a smirk, "But not as sweet as us."

"Oh god," James gagged, rolling his eyes. "Please stop."

Jett smirked, squeezing Kendall's hands and leaning forward, kissing him chastely. "I love you," he whispered against them.

Kendall, cheeks flushed, couldn't believe how events had played out. And to think, this had all stemmed from Carlos wanting to pull a prank on him and Logan. Talk about a massive plot twist. "I love you more," he said softly back.

**Aaaannnddd the end. One thing I gotta ask you guys. I know some of you didn't like the kett in this story and some did. Some of you think don't ship it anyway and other didn't like the situation :P but if I was to write more kett stories, with different situations, would you read them? It'd mean a lot to me if you guys answer. And thank you guys for reading this, and facing and reviewing and giving me ideas etc :) you're all fab!**


End file.
